Por su decisión
by Kyara Holw
Summary: La decisión de los abuelos de Harry marco su vida para siempre, ellos lo amaron demasiado para dejarlo morir en los brazos descuidados de sus padres, un Severus en coma magico, unos padres que agradecerian la decision de sus padres/suegros, pero que lo lamentarian el resto de su vida cegarse por solo uno de sus hijos.
1. Chapter 1 - Hoy he aprendido papá

_**Exención de responsabilidad: Acabo de revisar mi cuenta, sigo siendo tan pobre como un rata, Harry Potter, sus agregados y condimentos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo hago esto por diversión.**_

 _ **Exención de responsabilidad**_ _ **2**_ _ **: Algunas partes pueden ser lacrimógenas, no hay Snarry hasta que tengan quince, y serán unos besos, la acción comienza a los dieciséis, no haré muy larga la espera pero tendrán que esperar y llorar, si eres fan de Dumbledore y Molly Weasley, aléjate, esto no es para ti, también será Slash, sigues aquí? Bueno entonces disfruta el producto de mi imaginación activa.**_

* * *

 _ **Valle Godric una semana después del ataque de Voldemort, Guardería.**_

 _Mi nombre es Harry, hace una semana que no veo a mis papis, no los veo desde que un hombre muy feo vino y lanzó una luz verde a mi cabeza, abuelita dijo que dormí dos días seguidos, cuando desperté ella me hizo llamar a alguien llamado Dobby, según ella no era bueno que no comiera, ella es un famtasma, por lo que no come, ella dijo que cuando nací, el abuelo me regaló a un amigo duende, que ahora vino con fresas para que comiera, me gusta abuelita porque siempre está conmigo, aunque me gustaría ver a mis papis._

 _Dobby me estaba dando un baño cuando mamá apareció, se veía rara, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, me cambiaron a una habitación más grande y hay de todo, Dobby me dice señorito Harry todo el tiempo._

* * *

 _ **La habitación del heredero, Potter Manor.**_

 _Dobby me está enseñando a leer, mi hermano tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños, abuelita dijo que un cumpleaños era cuando la gente cumplía años, yo también cumplí años el mismo día que mi hermano Charles, ahora tengo dos, abuelita dice que soy un niño grande, pero nadie más que un hombre muy alto y con canas me regaló algo, el vino a recogerme, dijo que quería presentarme a su hijo, el estaba durmiendo en una cama, mami magia estaba abrazando al niño en la cama, dijo que lo conocería muy bien en algunos años. El hombre alto me dio libros, y un cuaderno de dibujo con muchos lápices, es increíble jamás me quedo sin hojas para dibujar, abuelita dice que lo hago muy bien._

 _Papá vino hace unos días, me trajo un oso de peluche, se veía raro, pero no importa mucho, porque Dobby jamás me deja solo, anoche trajo un nuevo libro, tenía conejos que saltan de las páginas, y pude leerlo, abuelita estaba muy orgullosa, Dobby dice que pronto podré ir al baño solito._

 _Ayer estaba leyendo en voz alta a abuelita cuando un perro muy grande entro, me asustó tanto que llame a Dobby, el perro grande se convirtió en un hombre grande que se me hace familiar, creo que lo he visto antes, me tomo en brazos y me bajo al piso de abajo, mamá estaba jugando con mi hermano, hace mucho que no veía a Charles, el hombre se puso a gritar a papá, no entendí muy bien pero estaba muy enojado, le dijo que sabía leer, aún tartamudeo algunas palabras como dice abuelita pero lo hago bien. Ahora papá viene casi todas las noches a leerme un cuento, mamá vino con mucha ropa, pero no he vuelto a verla, hace poco aprendí a ir al baño solito, Dobby me acompaña pero el resto lo hago yo._

 _Ahora que camino sin caerme Dobby me llevó a la habitación de al lado, por una puerta, hay muchos juguetes Dobby dijo que eran todos míos, pasó mucho tiempo ahí, también hay muchos libros, me gustan los libros, dicen cosas interesantes aun no las entiendo muy bien pero se que lo haré en algún momento._

 _Papá dejó de venir a leerme, trae libros a mi habitación de juegos pero ya no me lee, abuelita dice que pronto tendré tres años, seré un niño más grande ya que Dobby me enseñará los números, hay muchos de ellos y salen en algunos de mis libros._

 _Hace unos días leí un libro que habla de plantas, hay muchas plantas en el jardín, le pedí a Dobby que me llevará, ahora todos los días bajó a leer al jardín, Dobby me enseñó el nombre de las distintas plantas del jardín, abuelita dice que cuando cumpla cuatro podré plantar mis propias plantas._

 _Ayer hubo una fiesta de cumpleaños, yo estaba leyendo bajo las rosas, cada vez que me acerco a alguna planta con flores está florece, es muy bello, había muchos niños pero nadie se me acercó, abuelita me dijo que hoy también era mi cumpleaños y que era tan importante como el cumpleaños de Charles, el mismo hombre con canas, dijo que su nombre era Tobias, me trajo libros, de algo llamado pociones y plantas, me gustan las plantas tanto como los libros y las fresas que trae Dobby, se quedó conmigo un tiempo conversando, es divertido hablar con él, es como hablar con abuelita, el perro grande que se convierte en hombre trajo una mochila en su hocico para mi, adentro había algunos dulces, algo que él llamó rana de chocolate, y muchos lápices de colores, con un cuaderno de dibujo, me leyó un libro de criaturas mágicas, tenía muchas imágenes, también lo metió en la mochila, poco después Dobby vino por mi para mi siesta, cuando desperté papá estaba discutiendo en mi sala de juegos con tío Sirius, abuelita dice que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, así que salí de mi habitación, abuelita me llevó a una habitación llamada sala de música, había muchas cosas, y un piano mucho más grande que el que tenía en mi sala de juegos, abuelita me pregunto si quería aprender a tocar, asentí, el piano en sala de juegos era bonito y sus melodías eran muy lindas pero los sonidos de este piano eran más lindos que los de mi piano de juguete, al parecer abuelita sabía tocar el piano, después de un rato y cuando entendí el sonido de las notas musicales el hombre perro entró en la habitación, me llevo a cenar con papá y mamá, creo que es la primera desde que ese hombre feo llegó, papá y mamá estaban sorprendidos de que no había un lugar para mi en la mesa, Dobby no se demoró mucho en poner uno para mi, era extraño comer con ellos ya que Dobby siempre me llevaba mi comida a mi sala de juegos y comía con mi abuelita, quien me enseñaba sobre los modales en la mesa, papá estaba muy sorprendido de que podía comer solo, Dobby me enseñó junto con abuelita, como el servicio era muy grande, Dobby trajo de alguna parte cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos pequeños. A mi hermano mamá le daba su cena. El hombre perro que me dijo que lo llamara tío Sirius o Padfoot, me llevo a mi habitación después de cenar, espero a que Dobby me diera un baño y me arropó en mi cama, creo que fue un gran cumpleaños, y mañana podré aprender los números, si lo hago bien incluso puede que me dejen aprender a escribir, lo hago con algunos lápices de colores, pero quiero escribir algo más que mi nombre._

 _Abuelita está sonriendo, aunque el piano es muy grande para mi ahora, sé que seré grande algún día, puedo tocar música con él y suena tan lindo, los números son mi nueva cosa favorita, hay tantos resultados, Dobby me llevó a la biblioteca de la casa, por libros donde hubieran problemas matemáticos, son impresionantes, abuelita dijo que se trataba de aritmancia lo que estaba aprendiendo, he estado con este problema por edades, aunque abuelita dice que solo han sido unos días, la biblioteca es grandiosa, he leído el libro sobre criaturas mágicas, y me encantan, me gustaría tener un gatito como los que aparecían en el libro, he visto a mamá ayer por la tarde, trajo una cinta métrica, parece que a mamá no le gusta estar conmigo, ni a papá, ¿Les habré hecho algo malo? Paso mucho de mi tiempo en la biblioteca o sala de música, es invierno, cuando llegue el verano tendré cuatro años, y podré tener hacer mi propio jardín como dicen los libros, Abuelita dijo que se acercaba Yule, o Navidad, realmente no sé qué es, jamás he celebrado algo así, me pregunto si a papá y mamá les molestara si estoy ahí, el hombre perro volvió y me trajo un cuaderno de escritura, es un buen hombre perro, a veces se escabulle en la casa por la entrada de los elfos y se queda en su forma de perro a mi lado en la biblioteca, me muestra libros que leer, cosas nuevas que aprender._

 _Ayer fue navidad, papá y mamá estaban espantados al ver que no había ningún regalo para mi bajo el árbol, Charles consiguió muchos, tiene mucha suerte, debe conocer más gente que yo, yo solo conozco a tío Sirius, aunque ahora prefiere que lo llame hombre perro, el tío Tobías, quien me envió con una gran lechuza una capa de invierno y carboncillos y más papel de dibujo, tío Sirius me trajo unas botas, dijo que con ellas podría salir a caminar por la nieve, también mandó otra capa de invierno, papá y mamá no me han dado nada aún, supongo que papá traerá más libros._

 _Hay tanta nieve, abuelita dijo que si Dobby me abrigaba bien, y comía todo mi almuerzo podía ir a investigar el jardín nevado, se ve tan bello, traje mi nuevo cuaderno de dibujo que trae un bolsito para que pueda dejar mis lápices dentro, dibuje como se ve el jardín nevado, y a abuelita sentada sobre la valla que separa el jardín de la huerta, madre magia vino después del desayuno, dijo que mi regalo de Yule estaría en el jardín trasero, he buscado algo envuelto pero madre magia no pondría su regalo en un paquete, leí que la magia era libre, igual que los lobos, los lobos son muy libres, su casa es el bosque, hay un gato tan blanco como la nieve, es chiquito puede enfermar, abuelita dice que no es bueno que uno se enferme, eso no es saludable, al parecer no era blanco, sino negro madre magia está riéndose de mi confusión, dijo que él sería mi guardián, que siempre le hiciera caso, ella me hizo pinchar unos de mis dedos y dejar caer una gota de mi sangre en el gatito, y darle un nombre, Rome, suena como un gran nombre para mi, es una ciudad, madre magia puso un collar en el gatito, al frente decía Rome con grandes letras, y atrás de la placa como ella llamó la cosa redonda, mi nombre completo._ _ **Pertenece a Harry James Potter,**_ _eso significa que madre magia me había regalado un gatito, estaba muy feliz. Mamá vino en la noche a preguntarme si quería algo por navidad, ¿Porque mamá lo llama navidad cuando abuelita lo llama Yule?._

" _Nada mamá, tío Sirius me regaló unas botas geniales, ahora puedo salir a caminar en la nieve, y Tío Tobías me envió con una gran lechuza un cuaderno de dibujo y una capa de invierno, mira, dibuje el jardín" Mamá se veía extraña, triste "También encontré a un gatito afuera, ¿puedo quedarmelo?" Ella miró al gatito, asombrada._

" _Claro Harry" Pero no dijo nada más, me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse, ¿Porque mamá estaba tan triste?._

 _Estoy aprendiendo a manejar una pluma, abuelita dice que parecen rasguños de pollo mis letras, he tomado el libro de escritura que me trajo Tío Sirius hace unos meses, ahora se contar los meses y días, estoy empezando a ver la hora correctamente, lo único que me queda es practicar hasta que la letra sea tan bonita como la que aparece en los libros, es espaciada, curva, elegante, esa es una palabra que me enseñó abuelita, y yo quiero que mi letra sea así, elegante, abuelita dice que la caligrafía es igual que el piano, la práctica hace al maestro, mamá me vio intentar conseguir escribir en el libro de escritura con un lápiz para colorear, ella me trajo plumas mal cortadas como dijo abuelita antes de que me hiciera pedir a Dobby que las cortará por mi, y muchos frascos de tinta para mi, intento ayudarme, pero yo ya sé leer, sé leer desde que tengo dos años Dobby me enseñó, yo simplemente tenía que saber qué era lo que decían los conejos que saltan fuera de las páginas, sigue siendo mi cuento favorito, Dobby siempre me lo lee antes de ir a dormir, Mamá se veía algo triste y trajo a Charles, pero Charles quería ir a ver a las mariposas, Charles no habla aún muy bien, abuelita dice que yo hablo mejor porque se leer, y Charles no aprenderá a hacerlo hasta que cumpla los cinco años, faltan unos meses aún para que llegue nuestro cumpleaños cuatro, Tío Tobías me llevará a ver a su hijo, dice que fui cuando era más pequeño, pero no me acuerdo muy bien, puede ser aquel niño al que madre magia estaba hablando, da algo de tristeza que el hijo de tío Tobías esté en una cama, debe ser interesante, tío Tobías dijo que era muy inteligente, y amable._

 _Rome ha crecido un poco me llega a mis rodillas, un poco grande para los gatos que vi en mi libro de criaturas mágicas, madre magia vino y me explicó que Rome era especial, que sería un gran gato, pero dentro de unos años, que crecería conmigo, y viviría todo el tiempo que yo viviera, era un familiar, mi familiar, se siente bien saber que Rome no morirá luego, eso me daba miedo, porque amo mucho a Rome, el duerme en los pies de mi cama, Dobby dijo que hablaría con papá para cambiarla, dentro de poco sería muy pequeña para los dos._

 _Abuelita río cuando volvió a pasar algo divertido a mi alrededor, Tío Sirius estaba molestando porque leía mucho, me llamo gusano de biblioteca, yo se que tengo magia conmigo, late a cada bump bum de mi corazón, la siento en todas partes, bueno ella reaccionó y volví el cabello verde hoja de tío Sirius, quien al verme hacer eso río aún más, luego se transformó en perro o Padfoot, el pelaje se veía muy divertido en verde, quien volvió a ser él y me bajó al jardín, para corretear en forma de perro verde por el jardín, papá estaba enseñando a volar a Charles, me gustaría aprender a volar, suena interesante, quedo mudo cuando vio a tío Sirius con el pelaje verde. Tío Sirius me trajo una foto con él cuando tenía el pelo verde, le duró una semana, dijo que la foto con él cambiando a un perro verde la saco un amigo de él, Moony le llamó, dijo que le gustaba leer tanto como a mi._

 _Hoy he aprendido a tocar el violín, suena como Rome cuando le piso una patita pero será mejor, igual que con el piano, Dobby me trajo un calendario donde marcó cuando era mi cumpleaños, es el treinta y uno de julio, nací segundos antes de las doce, abuelita dijo que Charles nació dos minutos después, es algo extraño yo nací el treinta y uno de julio y Charles el primero de agosto, aunque celebra el cumpleaños el día treinta y uno, abuelita dice que es normal._

 _Hace unos días fui a ver al hijo de tío Tobías, el tiene una esposa muy bonita, se llama Eileen, tía Eileen me dio ranas de chocolate, y muchos dulces, y me hizo un pastel de cumpleaños, mamá nunca me ha hecho un pastel de cumpleaños, cuando llegué a casa tío Sirius me esperaba, me trajo mi propia escoba, tenía mi propia escoba, volaba bajito, no tan alto como en las fotos de los libros de Quidditch pero tío Sirius lo hizo una gran aventura, hizo que Dobby le pusiera un arnés, como él lo llamó, cuando estaba como un perro, y después de enseñarme cómo mantenerse en el aire, Dobby amarró un cuerda en arnés sujetando mi escoba, tío Sirius corrió muy fuerte, fue increíble, un hombre alto estaba con una cámara, tío Sirius dijo que él era tío Moony, la magia de tío Moony se sentía mal, triste apagada y enferma, como si estuviera resfriada, abuelita dice que es malo enfermarse, no es saludable, mi magia reaccionó como cuando hice de color verde el pelo de tío Sirius, él se agachó cuando baje de mi escoba, y toque su núcleo de magia, su corazón, madre magia dijo que había hecho algo muy bueno, las flores que crecen afuera de mi ventana son cada vez más hermosas, y hay plantas que están ¡extintas! Madre magia me las regalo._

 _Cuando toque el corazón de tío Moony mi magia le dio un abrazo, se sentía tan solo, y la enfermedad se fue, como si le molestara el amor, tío Moony se convirtió en un perro más grande que tío Sirius, quien gritó alarmado, el perro que ahora era tío Moony me paso su lengua mojada por mi cara, antes de hacerme cariños de perro igual que cuando tío Sirius me pillaba en la sala de música, tío Moony volvió a ser el después de unos minutos, tío Moony se veía divertido sentado igual que un perro, ahora tío Moony viene más seguido y no se ve tan cansado como ese día, también me enseña cosas divertidas._

 _Hace unas semanas que no veo a papá ni a mamá, papá me trajo una cama nueva, que Dobby instalo, Rome estaba muy contento con tener más espacio, también me trajo libros en blanco, para que escribiera, dibujara, y los lápices más increíbles que existen, no superan los carboncillos de tío Tobías pero aún son increíbles, cualquier sea el color que piense el color está ahí, mamá me trajo mi propio set de jardinería, había tomado prestados los suyos, solo he plantado las flores afuera de mi ventana pero mi set me queda mejor, Dobby me hizo un balcón, para que pudiera poner más flores y estar ahí en la mañana, o para que Rome tomará el sol, a Rome le encanta dormir bajo el sol._

 _Tío Sirius tampoco ha venido ¿Se habrá enojado conmigo?_

 _Ayer descubrí que hay una lechucería en la casa, tío Sirius me dijo hace casi un mes que si lo necesitaba que le enviara una carta, las lechuzas eran buenas entregando cartas, con la ayuda de abuelita logre que mi carta se entendiera muy bien, Dobby me acompañó a dejarla a las seguras garras de una lechuza, siempre me han gustado los animales así que le pedí si podía llevar mi carta a tío Sirius, Dobby amarró la carta cuando la lechuza estiró su pierna. Espero que tío Sirius no esté enojado conmigo, realmente lo extraño._

* * *

 _ **Londres, Liverpool, la madriguera del perro y el lobo.**_

 _Sirius estaba algo impaciente de que las vacaciones de sus amigos terminarán luego, extrañaba a su perrito, luego del truco muy potente en su cumpleaños, del que no le dijo a ni a James ni a Lily, realmente a veces se podría pensar que solo tenían a Charles, él había estado cuando nacieron, Harry era el hijo mayor, el que nació el día treinta y uno, el hijo de la profecía, pero nadie más que Moony pensaba así, Harry era tan dulce, el estar aislado de esa manera lo mantenía al filo de del resto del mundo, el niño tenía cuatro años y ya sabía leer, escribir, matemáticas simples y complejas, tocar el piano y aprendía a tocar el violín, también conocía la mitad de la flora tanto mágica como muggle, en la ventana de su habitación existían las flores más sorprendentes, y aparecían de la nada, le hacía pensar que tal vez su Harry era un hijo de la magia, un niño favorito, tenía cuatro años y ya tenía un familiar, quien no viera a ese jaguar crecer a su ritmo era ciego. El niño era un genio pero sus padres no lo veían, era tan triste, veía en los ojos de Harry la confusión, James y Lily no pasaban tiempo con su otro hijo, su hijo mayor, su heredero, y trataban a Charles como su heredero, tendrían un duro golpe cuando los niños cumplieran cinco años, William el procurador de la herencia Potter, tenía las indicaciones de cumplir con Harry, Charlus Potter lo había designado como su heredero, saltando a su hijo James, Dorea había visto algo, no muchos sabían que su tía Dorea era una vidente, y podía sentirla alrededor de Harry, con razón estaba tan bien instruido, su dulce Harry sabía hasta cuáles eran los cubiertos correctos, él sabía que muy pocos hombres podían concebir ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse a que la licantropía ahora inocua en Remus pasara a su hijo y convertirlo en un sujeto de pruebas para los monstruos del ministerio, aunque les matará no poder tener su propio cachorro, habían hecho a Harry su heredero, Harry seria muy rico cuando cumpliera quince años, y si como se comportaba ahora era un indicativo sería un Lord muy sabio, si el golpe a James sería monumental, Charlus había sido un gran tío cuando abandonó Grimmauld place, lo acogió, cuido y le hizo ver que su madre no lo trataba así porque sí, sino porque quería que fuera un gran hombre después, que ella no podría protegerle de las burlas, e insultos por estar arriba del común de la gente, solo por haber nacido donde nacieron, en cuna de oro, ella sabía que estaba acoplado a Remus y no tenía problemas con ello, ella solo quería que su hijo entendiera, y comprendiera que su falta de emociones era solo una máscara, no quería seguir siendo herida, sin su padre ella no era tan fuerte, luego de muchos meses, de un acercamiento continuo, ellos habían logrado acercarse, él la había escuchado atentamente, con la mente abierta, y habían establecido su tratado de paz, ninguno de los dos ni Regulus ni él serían obligados a tomar la marca oscura, que lo añadiera al testamento de su padre, ella había guiñado el ojo, y respiro absolutamente más tranquilo, y ella tendría que ser no tan fría cuando estuvieran en casa, Sirius a dos semanas de cumplir diecisiete años, y obtener el señorío Black, había abrazado a su madre y llorado, todos los días martes, viernes y domingos, iba a tomar el té con su madre, Regulus estaba en alguna parte cazando libros antiguos o alguna damisela en apuros._

 _Tía Dorea estaba haciendo un trabajo espectacular criando a Harry, aunque fuera un fantasma, cuidaba a Harry muy bien, solo esperaba que sus amigos se dieran cuenta del hijo que tenían, y lo que se perdían, lo peor es que él no podía tomarlo y cuidarlo, era el heredero de tío Charlus, tío Charlus le había dado a su propio elfo personal a Harry, el elfo cuidaba de Harry desde aquel fatídico día donde sus amigos olvidaron que tenían dos hijos, y juraban que Charles era el elegido, el tierno Charles que su ataque de magia más potente era levitar su abraxan hasta él, cuando tenía cuatro años, Harry había hecho magia incluso minutos después de nacido, no quería ser sesgado pero su ahijado era espectacular, él y Tobias Prince, eran los padrinos de Harry, Frank y Alice los de Charles, era increíble aun, que Severus haya caído un día en coma y éxtasis mágico un día, sino hubiera sido por él mismo quien estaba buscando un libro en la biblioteca en ese momento puede que incluso ese día hubiera muerto, habían pasado casi diez años y su amigo de infancia aún tenía trece años. A su amigo le habría encantado Harry, con su tranquila curiosidad, sus ganas de aprender, y su amor por la naturaleza._

 _Una lechuza negra, la lechuza que Tobías había regalado a Harry, quien al parecer había descubierto, Tobías había llegado con la lechuza, pero no se la había presentado a Harry por las vacaciones de los Potter, si Harry estaba enviando una lechuza algo extraño debe haber ocurrido o su magia hizo cosas divertidas otra vez._

 _Querido tío Sirius._

 _Soy Harry, no estoy muy seguro de cómo se hace una carta y este es mi quinto intento, Dobby me dijo que había una lechuza en casa, que era mía, pero es raro porque ni tu, ni tío Tobías o tío Moony me la han regalado._

 _MI carta es para preguntarle si está enojado conmigo, hace casi un mes que no viene a la mansión, y estoy seguro de eso, revise el calendario que Dobby me dio, casi un mes, ¿Estas enojado conmigo tío Sirius?_

 _Tampoco he visto ni a mamá o papá, ni Charles, ¿He hecho algo mal tío Sirius?_

 _Te extraño, por favor dime si hice algo para enojarte, no fue mi intención._

 _Espero verte pronto tío Sirius._

 _Con cariño Harry_

 _Sirius tenía un gran ceño, estaba profundamente preocupado y enojado ¿Habían olvidado a su hijo? Es cierto que Harry era silencioso, pero él paseaba todos los días por el jardín, los veía a ellos a diario aunque sea unos minutos ¿Habían dejado a un niño de cuatro años, solo en una mansión de 800m_ _2._ _?_

 _Le dio unas delicias para búhos al macho negro, antes de ir por Remus, quien estaba escribiendo confortablemente una colección de libros de defensa, y como aprender a realizar los hechizos más complejos rápidamente. Era realmente un gran escritor._

" _Moony, amor, ¿Sabes donde fueron James y Lily de vacaciones?" Remus lo miró confundido. "Están en el triángulo del dragón cerca de Japón, el hotel es el Hikaru Iru ¿Porque?"_

" _Tengo una leve sospecha, creo que dejaron a Harry en casa" Las cejas de Remus se elevaron al nacimiento de su cabello " Voy a confirmar mis sospechas, esperame un poco"_

 _Se acercó a la chimenea antes de llamar el nombre del hotel, una dama asiática lo atendió._

" _Buenas tardes,¿James Potter se hospeda en el hotel?"_

" _Así es señor, ¿Necesita hablar con él? Puede dejar el recado"_

" _Sería un poco mejor si puede lograr ponerlo en línea, es algo urgente" La dama asintió antes de desaparecer, diez minutos después un James Potter despeinado apareció._

" _Padfoot ¿Qué sucede?" La cara de su amigo por tantos años era de confusión absoluta._

" _¿Harry está contigo? Recibí una carta de él hace un rato, ¿Esta contigo? Dime por favor que no olvidaste a tu hijo mayor, a tu hijo de cuatro años en casa" La cara de James era de terror, su piel era similar al de un papel del dibujo de Harry._

" _¿Olvidaste a tu hijo en casa?" James solo pudo asentir._

" _Eres increíble, realmente increíble, no sólo olvidas su cumpleaños, las últimas navidades que existe y que realmente fue un espermatozoide tuyo quien lo creó, sino que además te vas de vacaciones sin él, dejándolo solo en casa, sin ningún adulto a su cuidado, es tu hijo James, es dolorosamente muy parecido a ti mismo, si te dieras el tiempo para estar con él, terco, curioso, de aprendizaje rápido, un explorador, y tu solo olvidas que existe, ni siquiera eres un constante en su vida ¡Y viven juntos! ocupó la lechuza que debías decirle que era de él pero supongo que olvidaste hacerlo ¿verdad? Ocupó la lechuza porque estaba preocupado por ustedes ¡Él está preocupado por ustedes! Porque no los había visto, en casi un mes James ¡Un mes! Y no te has dado cuenta que el no esta contigo, y él un niño de cuatro años está preocupado porque piensa que él hizo algo mal ¡Él, el niño con mejor comportamiento en gran Bretaña! Y que por eso no queremos verlo, realmente increíble, iré por él, y me lo llevaré de vacaciones, ni siquiera intentes detenerme diciendo que irás por él, porque sino te has dado cuenta en casi un mes ¡Un mes! Yo me desespero si lo pierdo de vista por un par de minutos cuando voy a verlo, si no te has fijado que no estaba contigo puede que incluso lo olvides en el hotel cuando vuelvan a casa, y ya que sus padres olvidaron por completo su existencia otra vez me lo llevaré ya que por lo menos yo sí me fijo en las pequeñas necesidades de mi ahijado, ten unas buenas vacaciones James"_

 _Sirius hervía lentamente su ira, su pequeño perrito, su cachorrito inteligente, demasiado para su edad, el niño más dulce y amable que había, su ahijado está compungido porque pensaba que había hecho algo mal. Y todo era culpa de sus padres, que continuamente olvidaron que lo esperaron por nueve meses y lo llevaron en sus brazos por un año, porque no querían que sus ojos verdes se fijarán en alguien más que ellos, de los gemelos él era el único con ojos verdes, Charles tenía los ojos color avellana._

" _Lo dejaron, Remy, lo dejaron, olvidaron que existía otra vez, ¿Cómo pueden olvidar a su hijo? Es cierto que es silencioso, prefiere estar rodeado de plantas y libros, pero es porque ellos no le dan atención, su mejor amigo es un elfo doméstico, y su gato Rome, ¿Como pueden olvidarlo? Él es inolvidable, solo sus impresionantes ojos verdes te marcan de por vida ¿Como pueden Remy? No lo entiendo, nosotros daríamos lo que fuera para tener nuestro propio hijo sin que la licantropía lo afecte, y ellos lo olvidan, como quien olvida un libro en una banca"_

 _Remus lo abrazó apretadamente contra su cuerpo, entendiendo a la perfección a su compañero, ellos darían todo lo que tenían por tener un hijo propio, y sus amigos tenían dos, pero no se preocupaban por su hijo mayor, su cachorro dulce, quien en un ataque de magia accidental había suprimido su licantropía, su niño mágico le había dado un regalo incalculable, aun se sentía irritable en las lunas llenas pero ya no se transformaba en una bestia, era como Sirius, podía cambiar al lobo en cualquier minuto, incluso lo había registrado como su forma animaga._

" _Anda por él, haré las maletas" Sirius asintió antes de darle un beso y desaparecer en una grieta._

* * *

 _ **Potter manor, habitación del heredero.**_

 _La lechuza negra había regresado hace una hora, realmente esperaba que tío Sirius no estuviera enojado con él, Dobby le había traído el almuerzo al balcón, la lechuza le había robado pedacitos de pollo, le encantaría que fuera de él, era tan negro como Rome, solo que la lechuza o búho, no sabía si era un él o una ella, se veía como un Hades, cuando entro majestuoso, otra palabra que me enseño abuelita, se veía como un dios, de los que aparecen en las batallas épicas._

 _Un perro familiar entró en la habitación, pasó su lengua por su cara antes de convertirse en tío Sirius, quien lo abrazo muy fuerte._

" _Te extrañe cachorro, no estoy ni estaré nunca enojado contigo" Se sentía bien que tío Sirius lo abrazara, que no estuviera enojado con él, que haya venido a visitarlo._

" _Gracias por venir tío Sirius, yo también te extrañé" Tan dulce, tan inolvidable._

" _No des las gracias por eso cachorro" Beso su frente, tenía una cicatriz pequeña en ella, en forma de rayo, realmente imperceptible "Sabes, me voy de vacaciones, pero no quiero ir sin ti,¿Quieres venir conmigo?"_

 _Tío Sirius quería que fuera con él, salir con él, jamás había estado afuera de la mansión, pero sí papá y mamá volvían mientras estaba con su tío._

" _¿Qué son vacaciones? ¿Y si papá, mamá y Charles vuelven mientras estoy contigo tío Sirius?" Aquí estaba su cachorro, preocupándose de personas que olvidaban su existencia, intentando estar ahí para ellos, cuando a ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo si estaba vivo, por cómo se comportan sus amigos, realmente no sabía si amaban o no a su hijo mayor._

" _No volverán en tres semanas más, así que no te preocupes, y vacaciones es cuando sales de casa a divertirse afuera, durante días, muchos días, y duermes en un hotel, y comes cosas ricas, o extrañas, puede venir Rome y pasear contigo, también puedes llevar a la lechuza, Tobías la envío para ti, para que le enviaras cartas cuando aprendas a escribir"_

 _Harry estaba muy confundido, sus papas no volverían en tres semanas, eso es casi otro mes, tío Sirius le invitaba a ir de vacaciones, y podía ir Rome, y la lechuza, era una ella, por lo que no podía ser un Hades, pero si una Nocturne._

" _Dobby podrá venir con nosotros ¿verdad?"_

 _Tío Sirius asintió antes de sonreírle, en ningún momento me dejo de abrazar._

" _¿Que tal si vamos a empacar, y luego vamos a buscar a tío Moony?"_

 _Con un asentimiento entramos a mi habitación para ordenar mis cosas._

* * *

 _ **Riviera Francesa, Zona mágica, cercano al Coven Veela.**_

 _Hace dos semanas estoy con tío Sirius y tío Moony, ellos son grandes, ahora estamos en una zona mágica, en Francia dijo tío Moony, hay muchas mujeres de pelo largo y muy rubio, mamá tiene el pelo largo y muy rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, mi hermano Charles lo tiene igual, yo tengo el pelo como papá, negro, como la tinta que se usa para escribir, ahora escribo mucho mejor, tío Moony me ayudó en eso, ayer envié una carta a tío Tobías con Nocturne, ella es preciosa, tío Sirius le puso una correa a Rome para que saliera a pasear con nosotros, y Rome se comió una rata cuando estábamos pasando por un bar, fue divertido de ver, muchas mujeres nos miran, muchas me han besado mis mejillas y dado dulces, dicen que soy un hombrecito muy guapo, y que vuelva cuando sea mayor, tío Sirius se ríe de esto, en la tarde iremos a la playa, tío Sirius me preguntó si quería aprender a hablar en francés, suena divertido poder hablar en otro idioma, esa es una palabra que usó tío Moony, así que después de que vuelva a casa y pasé mi cumpleaños tío Sirius vendrá a enseñarme a hablar en francés, el dice que le enseñaron a la misma edad mía, y tío Sirius me enseñará, suena increíble._

 _La playa es genial, se convirtió en mi séptima cosa favorita, justo detrás de hacer cariño a Rome, mis cosas favoritas son, Leer, los números, Aprender nuevas cosas, tocar el piano para abuelita, plantar flores nuevas, acariciar el pelo suave de Rome y la playa, no puedo tener a tío Sirius y tío Moony en cosas favoritas, porque son personas, así que son dos de mis personas favoritas, esta tío Sirius, tío Moony, Tío Tobías, tía Eileen, papá y mamá aunque no los vea mucho y no quieran salir conmigo, y Severus el hijo de tío Tobías, anoche soñé con él, estábamos viendo a dos gatos grandes jugar, no hablo conmigo pero fue genial, tiene ojos azules, yo los tengo verdes y se ven verdes, pero él los tiene muy azules, casi negros, es increíble, tío Moony dijo que tal vez algún día ese sueño será realidad._

* * *

 _ **Potter manor, Habitación del heredero.**_

 _Hace una semana volví a casa, salir de vacaciones a la playa es mi séptima cosa favorita, extrañaba mucho a abuelita, quien no pudo ir conmigo, ella se quedo en casa cuidándola de malos fantasmas, ahora puedo decir fantasmas bien, aunque aún no puedo decir murcelago, es muy difícil de decir mi lengua se traba, he estado contando todo lo que sucedió en las vacaciones a abuelita y Dobby quien se quedó en el hotel generalmente y no estuvo en la playa por ejemplo y no pude hablar mucho con él porque siempre llegaba dormido al hotel._

 _Mamá cuando volví me abrazo muy fuerte, creo que no me abrazaba desde que el hombre feo llego a casa y lanzó su luz verde a mi cabeza, realmente creo que debería decirles pero madre magia dice que eso solo puedo decirlo a una persona muy especial, quien me haga muy pero muy feliz, papá también me abrazo muy fuerte, no entendí muy bien pero se estaban disculpándo por dejarme en casa, yo no sabía que ellos irían de vacaciones sino los hubiera ido a despedir, Charles viene a mi habitación de juegos, ahora habla mucho, y juega conmigo pero no le gustan mis libros, o mi piano, o mi gato, dice que mi gato le da miedo, papá intentó llevarse a Rome lejos porque asustaba a Charles, mi magia hizo algo divertido y me encerré con Rome en una gran burbuja azul, como el color de los ojos de Severus, pase muchas horas ahí dentro con Rome ronroneando en mi costado, Rome se había vuelto muy grande, así que me acosté y dormí mi siesta con él rodeándome, papá llamó a tío Sirius, quien le explicó que Rome no era solo mi gato, era mi familiar, y que había aparecido por arte de magia, pensé que papá sabía que era mi familiar, tío Sirius se dio cuenta, tío Sirius dijo que el jaguar siempre me protegería, y que jamás le haría daño a alguien que Harry amara, y no tuviera intenciones de hacerle daño, y que si se llevaba a Rome lejos puede que incluso Harry desapareciera con Rome, Harry y el jaguar eran un paquete de a dos, donde iba Harry iba el jaguar, y donde iba el jaguar iba Harry, con los años la magia haría su trabajo y casi sería una persona en cuatro patas, ahora solo entendía lo que Harry entendía, y Harry entendía muchas cosas, entre esas cosas que su papá quería separarlo de su gato, y Harry no quería que lo separará de su gato, si él prometía mágicamente jamás separar a Harry de su gato llamado Rome, Harry dejaría que la burbuja desapareciera._

 _Papá prometió por su magia y sangre jamás separarme de Rome, incluso cuando fuéramos a Hogwarts, abuelita dijo que Hogwarts era una escuela mágica, pero no de las mejores, el siempre debía estudiar mucho, porque aunque no fuera de las mejores, como las que había en América, donde los enseñaban a manejar su magia desde los siete años, debía ser siempre el mejor, ser el mejor siempre era bueno porque dejaba mucho tiempo para explorar, y el castillo donde estaba Hogwarts era un gran lugar para explorar. Después de que papá prometió jamás separarme de Rome, Rome volvió a su tamaño normal, a la altura de kimi rodillas, seguía siendo un gato muy grande,_

 _En dos días es mi cumpleaños cinco, abuelita dice que es muy importante, papá vino después del almuerzo a la biblioteca, quería enseñarme los números, pero yo ya conozco los números, le mostré el último problema que había resuelto de mi libro de aritmancia, debía pedirle a Dobby otro libro de matemáticas, ya había terminado con el que me había dado, los ojos de papá se veían divertidos, muy afuera de donde iban y preguntó muy suavemente._

" _¿Hace cuánto sabes los números Harry?"_

" _Dobby me los enseño cuando cumplí tres, me aburría mucho en la sala de juegos, y mamá y tú papá siempre están con Charles jugando, así que Dobby me trajo a la biblioteca y me enseñó los números, pero contarlos es muy simple sabes papá, así que Dobby me enseñó a sumar y restar ¿Sabías que él fue quien le enseñó eso a abuelito Charlus, quien fue su amo antes que yo? Así que me entregó un libro de aritmancia, los problemas del libro eran divertidos, y cuando no estaba leyendo en el jardín ¿Sabías que el jardín es genial para leer? Hay algunos libros sobre plantas que son muy grandes para mi, así que Dobby me los lleva, cuando no estoy jugando y aprendiendo a resolver los números estoy mejorando mi escritura ¿Sabías que tío Moony dijo que escribía muy bonito?" James realmente no sabia que hacer con Harry, el era impresionante, ya sabía leer, escribir, y matemáticas realmente complejas, ese problema que Harry le mostró, el lo resolvió cuando tenía diecisiete años y en sus Éxtasis. Impresionado le siguió preguntando a su hijo._

" _¿Qué más sabes hacer Harry?" Harry le dio una gran sonrisa feliz, que hizo su corazón tartamudear, su hijo, aquel del que siempre se olvidaba, si no fuera por el elfo que su padre le dio y unió a Harry cuando nació puede que incluso haya muerto, ellos no se acordaron de su hijo en una semana, y fue cuando Lily vio al perro negro de peluche que era de Harry._

" _Bueno Dobby me enseñó a leer cuando tenía dos, era aburrido estar solo en la habitación y no caminaba muy bien, yo quería saber qué decía el cuento de los conejos que saltan de las páginas, cuando tenía tres como te dije Dobby me enseñó los números, tío Tobías me envía cuadernos de dibujo, lápices, pinturas y carboncillos en Yule y mi cumpleaños, Yule es una gran cosa, Charles debe conocer a mucha gente porque recibió muchos regalos para Yule, yo recibí los de tío Tobías, tío Sirius, no conozco a tanta gente, también se dibujar, tía Eileen dice que lo hago maravillososo, cuando cumplí los cuatro Dobby me enseñó a plantar flores, tengo muchas en mi ventana, Dobby siempre llega con más, también se tocar el piano, no me acuerdo porque salí de mi habitación después de mi siesta cuando fue mi cumpleaños tres, sabes papá, ese día fue cuando encontré el piano grande y ahora estoy aprendiendo a tocar, también aprendo a tocar el violín pero suena como cuando pisó por casualidad alguna patita de Rome, pero se que lograré aprender a tocarlo muy bien, después de mi cumpleaños, sabes que vendrá también tía Eileen, dijo que traerá un pastel, en mi cumpleaños pasado ella hizo un pastel para mi, fue genial, fue mi primer pastel y tenía cuatro velitas, ella es muy bonita, tanto como las mujeres de pelo rubio en la calle mágica en Francia, solo que tía Eileen tiene el pelo negro, tío Sirius prometió enseñarme a hablar en francés, ¿Sabías que hay muchos más idiomas? Quiero aprender muchos para poder leer y hablar con gente en esos idiomas, hay tantas cosas papá ¿Sabes hablar otro idioma papá?" Los ojos de Harry brillaban, con emoción, mientras el corazón de su padre se apretaba en aprehensión ¿Tanto se había perdido de la vida de sus hijo mayor? Sabía tantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas se las había enseñado el, los libros que dejaba en la habitación de juegos de Harry eran los libros que a Charles no le gustaban, olvidaba su cumpleaños cuando era realmente el suyo, nadie sabía que Charles había nacido el día primero de agosto, más que sus fallecidos padres y Sirius, quienes si supieran de Harry lo desheredarian, Sirius casi no lo miraba, aun estaba muy enojado con ellos, tenía razón ellos olvidaban que Harry también era su hijo en navidad, jamás pensaba en su hijo mayor, Lily había mencionado al gato pero incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar a su hijo mayor aun más solo, sólo porque que a su otro hijo no le gustaba, el ataque de magia lo había sorprendido aún más, Charles no tenía esos tipos de ataques de magia accidental, claro las cosas pasaban a su alrededor pero nada anormal, o muy poderoso, en su cumpleaños número tres, había visto como el rosal de su madre, aquel de las rosas azules, aquel extremadamente extraño estaba florecido mientras Harry estuvo con Sirius bajo el rosal, pero cuando Harry se fue con Dobby a tomar su siesta y él se había acercado para cortar una rosa para Lily, el Rosal había perdido las rosas, estaba cargado en capullos pero ninguna rosa a la vista, y el jardín era aún más verde y frondoso con Harry alrededor, había visto por casualidad como había convertido el cabello de color verde a Sirius quien se paseó orgulloso con el cabello verde por todas partes y anunciaba al mundo y quien le preguntará que su ahijado lo había hecho en un ataque de magia accidental, duró una semana, antes de entrar a la biblioteca había visto como Harry levitaba sin esfuerzo unos cuantos libros a un escritorio pequeño, el jaguar lo observaba de cerca, incluso la lechuza lo observaba de cerca, Harry no era muy grande, era un poco más bajo que Charles, quien recién empezaba a aprender a leer, y también era delgado, Charles era algo más gordito, no mucho pero era más gordito, tan separados tenían a sus hijos que Charles pensaba que era un compañero de juegos de algún amigo de él en vez de su hermano mayor, Harry era un genio y tenía amor por todos, y no juzgaba que el olvidará su presencia, su existencia, las palabras habían clavado muy duro, Lily estaba inconsolable, habían abandonado a su hijo, si no fuera por el elfo doméstico su hijo estaría muerto, negando el hecho de que no sabía otro idioma, siguió escuchando a su hijo, quien expresaba emoción hasta por saber cómo caminan las hormigas, incluso le mostró un dibujo, uno que lo conmocionó hasta el alma, era el jardín nevado, y su madre estaba sentada en la valla, saludando al dibujante, Harry podía hacer dibujos mágicos sin el hechizo y era increíble, no se veía como el dibujo de un niño, Harry podía hacer muchas cosas y él jamás lo había visto, cuando salió de la biblioteca siguió sus pasos a la sala de música, el santuario de su madre, y vio cómo su hijo tocaba el piano, las letras salían de sus pequeños dedos hábiles, Dobby llegó después con una merienda de frutas y solo un dulce solitario en una bandeja, Harry comió con calma mientras hablaba con el elfo, quien respondía entusiasta, el elfo se quedó mirando y escuchando el maravilloso sonido que venía del piano, tomando una decisión, corrió a buscar a Lily, quien salía de la habitación de Charles, su hijo menor siempre tomaba la siesta después de la merienda, la arrastró a la sala de música, que estaba en el tercer piso, en el mismo piso donde estaba la habitación del heredero, donde dormía Harry, la habitación del señor de la casa, una habitación que no le dejaba entrar, su madre debe haber visto algo antes de morir, llevó a Lily a la sala de música, y se ganó en el marco de la puerta, Lily tapó su boca con su mano, conmocionada al ver a su hijo, sentado recto frente a un piano, que dejaba salir la más bella melodía que había escuchado de sus pequeños dedos, un elfo vestido con un Short azul y una camisa blanca con el sello de armas Potter miraba y hablaba con Harry, quien le respondía con cariño, y le contaba su día._

 _James y Lily Potter pasaron los dos días antes del cumpleaños número cinco de sus hijos, ideando alguna manera de acercarse a su hijo mayor, Frédéric Bates, los sorprendió, Frédéric era el albacea de la herencia de sus padres, hoy sus hijos sabrían qué tipo de heredero eran, ya que eran medidos mágicamente por una pequeña esfera, que los catalogaba, incluso él había sido medido por la esfera Potter, aunque era el único hijo Potter sobreviviente._

 _Frédéric se instaló en la oficina del señor de la casa, y pidió que trajeran a Charles, Frédéric tenía ciento seis años, pero parecía de sesenta, ágil y vivaz, y muy bueno con los niños, vieron como Charles tomó la esfera en sus manos, la esfera se torno de un rojo, y plata, sería muy fuerte mágicamente, con entrenamiento, sería un gran maestro de duelos, encantamientos o pociones, o también podría ser un artesano, si elegía algo así, su magia florecerá, dijo Frédéric mirando la esfera, poniéndola sobre una carta sellada, la cual se abrió al contacto con la magia de Charles. La voz de seda de su padre resonó en la habitación._

 _Esta carta es para mi nieto Charles, sé que serás un gran hombre un día, con una madre como la ardiente pelirroja que es tu madre no espero más que grandeza de ti, has que el nombre Potter sea reconocido por todas partes, no eres mi heredero, pero te dejo la tercera parte de la creciente fortuna familiar, que tu madre la administre mientras eres pequeño, eso es hasta los veintiuno, ten una gran vida querido nieto y explora este mundo, hay cosas maravillosas en él._

 _Una casa afuera del país, un departamento en Londres y un tercio de la fortuna eran de Charles, sonaba muy similar a lo recibido por James, luego llego Harry y se sintieron golpeados por una manada de hipogrifos._

" _El hermano mayor, ven Harry, toma la esfera en tus manos" Harry tomo la esfera en sus manos antes de que brillará intensamente, un azul y un verde danzaban dentro de la esfera._

" _Santa Hecate! Jamás le nieguen el conocimiento a este niño, él florecerá bajo todo tipo de enseñanza, la magia está en él, a cada respiración, nuestra señora la magia está con él" Puso la esfera en el sobre con sello dorado, incluso después de hacer eso, la magia de Harry aun bailaba dentro de la esfera en remolinos de color. Otra vez la voz sedosa de su padre y la melodía constante de su madre resonaron._

 _Esta carta es para Harry James Potter, nuestro nieto mayor y heredero._

 _Harry cariño, hemos visto algo que esperamos que veas cuando cumplas quince años, que será el día donde te convertirás en el Lord Potter y en el Lord Peverell, la magia florece a cada paso que das, jamás dejes de amar, tu llegada ha sido anticipada por muchos años de anticipación, muchos Lord Potter antes que yo esperaba tu llegada, siempre supe que sería mi nieto, el hijo mayor de mi amado hijo, diviértete, crea, aprende, el mundo es un jardín que explorar, hay muchas cosas maravillosas que debes conocer y aprender, pero aunque amo mucho a mi hijo se que él no comprende el regalo que eres Harry, no sólo para él sino para el mundo de la magia, también se que si te dejo a su merced él terminará odiando tu existencia, es mejor que ambos sigan amándose, así que Invoco una antigua ley, te daré el único regalo que puedo darte estando muerto, Lily y James no me resientan, son grandes padres, pero están un poco cegados, cada vez que recuerden a su hijo mayor podrán verlo, él siempre los amará, pero hacen un mejor trabajo en criar a Charles, no olviden que un niño necesita reglas._

 _Invocamos a los padres por elección, por el corazón, aquellos que aman a Harry como propio sin ser sangre, por lo último de nuestra magia en esta tierra así sea._

 _Dos golpes resonaron en la habitación._

 _Harry, corazón, jamás olvides que te amo, estos años cuidándote como un fantasma, han sido los mejores, el conocerte me da ganas de volver a la vida, y estoy muy segura que volveremos a encontrarnos._

 _El amar cura todo incluso las cosas más increíbles, no dudes jamás en amar, porque el amor es tan libre como tu magia._

 _Charlus y Dorea Potter, amantes esposos, amantes padres y amantes abuelos._

 _La vida es un jardín, exploren a conciencia._

 _James y Lily no concebían lo escuchado, sabían que lo escuchado en la habitación sería sellado de sus memorias, jamás lo recordarán, era muy peligroso que se supiera cuáles eran los puntos fuertes de sus hijos y sus regalos, vieron como Sirius y Remus estaban en la alfombra de la habitación con un Harry compungido._

" _Abuelita no volverá ¿Verdad?"_

" _Lo siento mucho cachorro, pero tengo un cuadro de ella en casa, puedes hablar con ella siempre que lo desees" Los ojos llenos de lágrimas bailaron con la esperanza de no perder a su abuelita para siempre, Lily y James sabían que su hijo estaría mejor con Sirius y Remus, ellos a pesar de su esfuerzo continuaban olvidando su existencia, Sirius al final incluso había renunciado a su trabajo solo para poder venir a diario a ver Harry, Sirius era más padre de Harry que él mismo, quien había corrido por él había sido Sirius y Remus cuando lo olvidó por un mes completo, el orgullo de ser su padrino era real, y lo conocía mejor que él mismo, estaba seguro de eso, los había visto hablar por horas, mirando a Lily, quien casi no conocía a su hijo se acercaron a Frédéric quien tenía los papeles de tutela, y firmaron, realmente era lo mejor que podían hacer, Sirius le enseñaría a ser el Lord de la casa, a asumir su manto, lo amaría y aunque no entendiera la mitad de las cosas y lo rápido que aprendía Harry lo guiará con gusto al siguiente tema, a otra aventura._

 _Lily miró a su hijo, aquel que había llevado en brazos un año porque no quería dejar de ver sus ojos impresionantemente verdes, aquel que había dejado de conocer, aquel que solo veía cuando actualizaba el armario de Charles y recordaba que Harry también necesitaba ropa, aquel que no recordaba en navidad, o hacerle un pastel en su cumpleaños, su hijo quien tenía cinco años y tocaba el piano exquisitamente, a quien un elfo le enseñó a comer, leer, escribir e ir al baño porque ella no estaba ni un segundo pendiente de él, el pasado año había visto la ira en los ojos de Sirius cuando ella olvidó hacer dos pasteles, y lo vio surgir y hablar con la madre de su antiguo amigo en coma, para un le hiciera un pastel, hizo que Tobías le diera un vuelta a la mansión para darle tiempo a Eileen, y ella se quedó ahí, ella amaba a su hijo, pero no lo conocía, y algo dentro de ella se negaba a conocerlo, sabía que compararía cada paso de Harry con los de Charles, Charles recién estaba aprendiendo a leer, y Harry lo hacía en latín e inglés, ella solo podía hacer lo que era mejor para todos, siempre estaría a un viaje Flu, vio como Harry se refugió en los brazos amorosos de Sirius, el hombre que añoraba tener un hijo pero era lo suficientemente humano para no causarle dolor, podía nacer con el gen licántropo, eran un cincuenta, cincuenta de probabilidades, y el no sometería a un hijo a ser una paria, o tenerse que esconder como Remus._

 _Ese día los Potter hicieron su mejor decisión en la crianza de su hijo mayor, le dieron una familia que lo amaría incluso si tenía tres cuernos, seis ojos y una cola, Harry se criaría como el heredero sangre pura que era, ya que Lily era la hija de dos Squib, y James era un sangre pura, James y Lily, sabían que Harry se criaria en las sutilezas de la política, una educación intachable, digna de Walburga Black, quien tendría un nieto que malcriar a su manera, y educar como un señorito, pero también sabía que debajo la máscara que desarrollaría Harry el corazón de un fiero León ruge en su pecho._

* * *

 **Adivinen quien no pudo sacarse de la cabeza esta historia ¡Si! Yo, bien ahora iré a terminar con los capítulos a medio terminar de las otras historias que tengo publicadas, tengo muchos primeros capítulos en mi bandeja de archivos pero hay muchos que se quedarán como primeros capítulos, aunque tengo un Tom/Fem Harry que lo tengo hasta al capítulo cinco, pero lo siento tan bebé, tan mío que no quiero compartirlo.**

 **Bueno eso, nos leemos, tomates, palos y piedras, rebotan en mi escudo, palabras de aliento son siempre bienvenidas.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Un mal picnic

_**Mansión Black, Highlanders, intrazable.**_

 _Hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños número cinco, fue absolutamente increíble, absolutamente es una palabra que aprendí hace poco de tía Eileen, ella había dicho que mis dibujos eran absolutamente increíbles, después de preguntar qué significaban creo que son palabras geniales, tío Sirius y tío Moony vinieron por mi a casa, un hombre muy arrugado, había puesto ese día una esfera que brillaba de verde y azul, como el color de los ojos de Severus y los míos, tío Sirius me llevo a donde tío Tobías quien con tía Eileen me habían hecho un pastel, era de chocolate, un pegajoso chocolate, uno muy sabroso, es mi nuevo postre favorito, Dobby lo hace para mi si lo hago bien en las clases de francés, tío Moony también me está enseñando ruso, suenan muy divertido las palabras en ruso, pero tío Moony dice que es importante, que algunos hechizos tienen una pronunciación tan rara que hablando un idioma complejo las pronunciaciones se hacen más fácil, yo ya sé leer en latín, la mayoría de mis libros están en latín, y no es muy complicado, es divertido porque eso me enseña palabras nuevas, y siempre que no sé alguna palabra tío Moony me la explica, eso es genial, es muy diferente de estar en casa con mis papás, siempre que quería saber el significado de alguna palabra abuelita siempre me la explicaba, ahora la tengo en un cuadro en la biblioteca, siempre que quiero hablar con ella, esta ahí para mi, es como si no se hubiera ido, aunque extraño mucho que sea un fantasma, tío Sirius dijo que estaba en un lugar mejor con mi abuelito, y que ahí siempre me vería, que jamás estaría solo otra vez._

 _También ahora vivo con tío Sirius, la abuelita Alburga, no puedo decir muy bien su nombre así que solo le digo abuelita, ella está encantada una palabra que me enseñó tío Moony, que sepa comer solito y con tan buenos modales, le dije que mi abuelita Dorea me enseñó, ella solo me sonrió en respuesta, tío Moony también vive aquí, tío Sirius dijo que mis papás tenían que ir de viaje, y que el lugar no era para que yo estuviera ahí, así que me quedaría con tío Sirius y tío Moony mientras ellos estuvieran de viaje, dijeron que visitarán cuando vuelvan a casa, pero como estaban yendo y viniendo era mejor que me quedara con tío Sirius en vez de estar solo en casa._

 _En casa de tío Sirius no había ningún piano, y el que había abuelita Walburga dijo que las polillas o termitas se lo habían comido, así que ahora estoy en el departamento de tío Sirius con tío Moony, ellos lo llaman la madriguera del perro y el lobo, en la casa grande de tío Sirius están fumigando, lo que sea que eso sea, según tío Tobías es que están haciendo que los bichos que se comen los pianos se vayan a comer pianos a otra parte, solo estuvimos una semana en esa casa, pero Dobby rescató todas mis flores, y a Rome, merlín, puede que incluso lo hubieran fumigado a él, Rome solo fumiga ratones como Nocturne, por alguna razón los ratones se escapan de ellos._

 _Tía Eileen vino ayer por la tarde, y me dejó usar su piano para que practicará, si no puedo practicar no puedo mejorar, ella también tenía un violín y otros instrumentos, ella me enseñó cómo tomar y mover el arco para que lo suene como Rome cuando le piso una patita, ahora suena mejor, también me enseñó a leer más notas musicales, cuando están en un orden suenan muy lindo, tía Eileen dijo que podría venir a practicar en el piano hasta que tío Sirius cambia el que se comieron las polillas ¿O eran termitas?_

* * *

 _ **Mansión Potter, intrazable.**_

 _James miraba con pesar la sala de música, los elfos seguían manteniendo la sala en perfecto estado, hace más de seis meses que su hijo se había ido, pero realmente no podía lograr el valor de ir a verlo, veía a su hijo menor y comparaba lo que podía hacer Harry, su niño, él mismo sabía que Lily pasaba un buen tiempo antes de ir a la cama en el balcón de Harry admirando las pocas plantas que no se habían ido con su hijo, como ese bloc de dibujo donde había visto a su madre, había cosas preciosas dibujadas ahí, su hijo realmente tenía talento, pero no podía extrañar lo que jamás había conocido, aunque se extrañaba lo que pudo haber sido, dentro de una semana sería la primera fiesta de herederos, Harry era el heredero sangre pura que toda madre sangre pura querría tener, el hecho de que Lily era hija de dos Squib había limpiado su sangre pero aún así algunas todavía la llamaban, "Sangre sucia" su hijo era perfecto, sabía que Sirius lo llevaría, en el trabajo no había dejado de mostrar el dibujo que había hecho del jardín Black, con su madre Lady Black tomando el té al sol, incluso lo había enmarcado, salió de la habitación con todo el ánimo de ir a visitar a su hijo mayor, sabía que con un día nevado, Sirius debe haberle llevado a un viaje en trineo, con una sonrisa se apareció a las afueras de la mansión Black, agradece no haberse quitado el manto o estaría helado hasta los huesos._

 _Un elfo con grandes ojos verdes, que reconoció como el elfo personal de Harry lo recibió y llevó donde su hijo, quien chillaba feliz en los lomos de un lobo cobrizo que hacía cabriolas alrededor de un perro negro, el jaguar de Harry salió de la nada, cayendo sobre el perro negro haciendo reír profundamente a una mujer que el juro estaba hecha de hielo, Harry bajó del lobo, y fue por el gato, el lobo se convirtió en su amigo Remus, quien tomó a Harry con gato y todo y salió corriendo, Harry lo vio._

" _¿Papá? ¿Qué haces ahí?" Siempre tan curioso, siempre tan lindo, con esos ojos de verde inolvidables, como había olvidado a su hijo, su bellísimo hijo. Sin saberlo James había roto un encantamiento puesto en él cuando Tom Riddle - Voldemort - había atacado en el valle de Godric, solo que aunque había roto el encantamiento no servía de mucho, Harry estaba feliz, era cuidado y no volvería a casa hasta que cumpliera quince y sería para asumir el manto de lord Potter, rompía su corazón pero su hijo estaba mejor con sus amigos, recordando la pluma que había comprado ese día, porque pensó que Harry podría usarla en su tiempo en la biblioteca para luego recordar que su hijo ya no estaba en su biblioteca escribiendo._

" _Vi una pluma, es muy bonita, y pensé que podrías ocupar para escribir cartas a tu tía Eileen, siempre es bueno tener plumas especiales para las mujeres, ellas se sienten especiales, yo tengo una especial para cuando escribía a tu madre, así que la traje" Era una pluma azul, muy azul, de Hipogrifo había dicho el dueño, un macho bastante grande y muy azul, era una pluma resistente, pero a la vez elegante, sacándola de su bolsillo interior, aún estaba en su caja de madera, era una pluma para regalo._

 _Los ojos de Harry se abrieron dramáticamente, era una pluma muy bonita, había visto una similar cuando había ido a la tienda de tinta y pergaminos con tío Remus, porque tío Sirius había arruinado su último par de plumas, y me había conseguido algo llamado pluma fuente, hoy extrañaba a papá y él llegó con una pluma para que escribiera cartas a tía Eileen, a quien no había visto desde que las termitas, si eran termitas, habían terminado de comerse los pianos de la casa, ahora había un piano de color negro en casa, prefería el de abuelita, era de un tono caoba, así como madera roja, muy bonito y abuelita lo había dejado para mi._

 _Sirius sonrió al ver a su amigo, había conseguido sacar la cabeza de su culo, y había llegado con un regalo muy útil para Harry, desde que él mismo había arruinado las plumas del niño con la baba cuando se las había robado hace unos días, haciendo una nota mental de pasar a Scribbulus, por más plumas para Harry, el niño ya no escribía como pata de pollo, su madre incluso decía que tenía una caligrafía impecable, para un niño de su edad, quien seguía aprendiendo palabras, y las usaba en los momentos más inesperados, como cuando su madre había dicho que sería encantador que Regulus volviera para navidad, y le había hablado al niño de su tío Regulus, convirtiendo a su hermano en el proceso en un héroe épico, y Harry había dicho que era encantador que las termitas ya no se comieran la casa de tío Sirius, basta decir que es un comentario que aún le sacaba carcajadas, vio como su amigo y Harry compartían, el sabía que su amigo amaba a su hijo, y que tal vez no podría estar con él, por esa habilidad que había desarrollado para olvidarlo, pero los momentos que pasaban juntos eran impresionantes, uno podía ver la química entre padre e hijo, como la curiosidad innata en ambos y ese deseo de conocer todo hacía que sus ojos brillarán intensamente, avellana contra Esmeralda, ambos tan brillantes en la curiosidad por el mundo, Harry le hablaba de las termitas come pianos, y que ahora era encantador que ellas no se comieran el piano que tío Sirius había comprado para él, y como su amigo le contaba que a las termitas les encantaba comer pianos, violines, puertas, camas, algunos árboles y casas completas si estás tenían mucha hambre, y vio como los ojos de Harry se abrieron y dijo que escribiría a tía Eileen para que cuidara de su piano y violín, para que las termitas no se lo comieran, a lo cual James río, besando la frente de Harry, quien le llevó al jardín que estaba ayudando a su madre a poner en cintura, y hasta ahora estaba increíble, su madre había dicho que el pulgar verde del niño era impresionante y había concertado citas de juegos con Neville Longbottom, quienes sus padres pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa, por su trabajo y el niño vivía la mayor parte del tiempo con la matrona Longbottom, Augusta, y su nieto disfrutaba mucho de la jardinería, calmaba al niño, y hasta ahora las citas de juegos habían ido muy bien, y el niño tímido que había llegado hace tres meses con la mujer intimidante, estaba siendo contagiado con la seguridad tranquila de Harry, el niño ya no se quedaba callado y en un rincón, ahora participaba y generalmente se quedaba muy contento con sentarse en el piso al lado del piano, escuchando a Harry tocar, y Harry le estaba enseñando a tocar poco a poco el piano, por esa razón, Mam Longbottom dejaba a Neville venir de lunes a viernes, y el niño obtenía a la vez, clases de etiqueta de mi madre, y escritura de Harry, quien no dejaba de hacer las cosas de siempre, el solo incluyo a Neville en su aventura diaria, con quien disfrutaba robar las galletas de Kimi antes de ir al jardín a trabajar en él, o a jugar con la escoba de Harry, Neville incluso había tenido su primer ataque de magia, quien al ver a su tío abuelo intentando lastimar a Rome, lo había atrapado entre las ramas sobre crecidas de la flor que llevaba en sus manos, el hombre había tenido un caso de piel verde por una semana y había sido declarado persona non grata para los Black, basta decir que Augusta estaba muy contenta de deshacerse de su hermano menor, era un dolor de callos según las palabras de Mam Longbottom, el hombre ahora no era bien recibido en las mansiones donde hubiera niños y animales domésticos. Aunque Rome fuera lo menos parecido a un animal doméstico. Vio como su amigo y su ahijado conectaban otra vez, como su amigo veía las similitudes entre él y su hijo mayor, sabía que James haría su camino lentamente alrededor de Harry, un paso a la vez, se haría un lugar en la vida de un niño que disfrutaba hacer un y mil cosas, el mismo ya no estaba seguro acerca de lo que Harry estaba aprendiendo en la biblioteca, lo único que lo consolaba era que los libros más peligrosos, y oscuros estaban en la biblioteca azul, una sala anexa a la biblioteca, y que aunque Harry tenía sangre Black en sus venas por su tía Dorea no podría ingresar ahí hasta que tuviera diecisiete, o en consecuencia veintiuno, si él casualmente olvidaba mencionar la sala azul, vio cómo su querido ahijado corto una de sus amadas rosas azules para que James se la llevará a Lily, una mujer que no podía entender, lo llamaba cada noche por Flu para ver como estaba Harry, le mandaba galletas o Brownies tres veces por semana, o hacia un pastel de fresas que Harry adoraba pero no llegaba jamás a verlo, Harry no era un niño estúpido por lo que antes que tarde se daría cuenta que si madre si se preocupaba de él pero, era como si Lily mantenía una imagen contraria, como si luchará contra algo, lo mismo había visto en los ojos de James, y desde aquella fatal noche donde Voldemort atacó, el recién había visto a su amigo del alma, cuatro años después. Vio a Harry bostezar, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y era la hora de la siesta, su madre no había tenido corazón de quitarle esa hora de sueño, siempre que Harry se uniera a su hora del té puntualmente, enseñándole pequeñas nimiedades que lo harían un gran hombre más adelante._

 _Acercándose vio como Harry tallaba sus ojos._

" _No quiero ser aguafiestas pero es hora de la siesta" James asintió mientras Sirius tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo llevo dentro, lo siguió silenciosamente necesitaba saber si sería bienvenido a visitar a su hijo._

 _Sirius dejó en la cama al pequeño niño de cinco años, quien a pesar de comer saludablemente y constantemente era tan ligero como una pluma, tal vez un poco de gimnasia o alguna arte marcial pondría algo de peso saludable en el, no perdía nada intentándolo, y así arrastraría a Neville quien estaba un poco gordito, cuando cumpliera seis se prometió a sí mismo, el niño llevaba seis meses estudiando francés y ruso, y ya era fluido, tanto hablado como leyéndolo, en dos meses lograría escribirlo correctamente y necesitaría otra cosa que enseñarle, y la esgrima era para los nueve, si gimnasia o alguna arte marcial haría el truco, le quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta, el suéter y los pantalones, dejándolo en camiseta manga larga y ropa interior antes de arroparlo bajo las mantas, Harry ya estaba medio dormido antes de que hiciera eso, con un beso en su frente salió de la habitación, puede que no fuera su hijo de sangre pero el hijo de su corazón, el hijo que le dio el destino para hacer un gran hombre de él un día, era su hijo en todo menos la sangre._

 _James estaba nervioso, sabía que Sirius protegería a Harry de cualquier daño, y él ya lo había dañado inconscientemente, había una razón por la que Sirius era un perro en su forma animaga, era jodidamente leal._

" _Yo… yo quiero tu permiso para visitar a Harry, lo he pensado mucho y no quiero ser solo una figura que desapareció de su vida, no puedo hablar por Lily, pero puedo hablar por mi y Charles, quiero que él nos conozca, quiero conocerlo, saber cuales son sus intereses, quienes son sus amigos, que come su mascota, cual es su color favorito, qué cosa detesta comer, etc…" Sirius lo miró asombrado, de las miles de cosas que James podía decir, él le pedía permiso para visitar a su hijo, cuando él era su padre, se dio cuenta que James estaba intentando curar y sanar los puentes entre ambos, ya que él mismo era el constante en la vida de Harry, el que se levantaba a medianoche para ver como estaba, si había tenido una pesadilla o quería un vaso de agua, el era quien se puso histérico en el callejón Diagon cuando Harry se ocultó en la capa de su madre y él no podía encontrarlo, Moony y su madre encontraron hilarante que se comportará como una mamá gallina, el solo los miro indignado antes de tomar a Harry entre sus brazos e ir a Zonko por algunas bromas._

 _Lo miro evaluadoramente antes de decir._

" _El mejor amigo elfo de Harry es Dobby, el mejor amigo animal de Harry es Rome, el mejor amigo humano y mágico de Harry es Neville, el color favorito de Harry es el azul por alguna razón, dice que le recuerda el color del ojos de alguien importante, su comida favorita es un pastel de fresas hecho por una persona en particular, el pastel de chocolate de Eileen Prince, y los bollos de mantequilla y miel que mi madre le da a la hora del té, también ama las fresas por alguna razón, odia el color lila, y detesta el hígado lo puede oler a kilómetros, usualmente se lo da a Rome, quién es el familiar de Harry y ama fumigar las ratas del sótano, tiene tantos intereses que es mejor conocer sus aptitudes, y puedes venir los fines de semana, durante la semana suele tener clases con Neville, te diría que trajieras a Charles, pero madre está educando a ambos como futuras cabezas de casa, y ya están en segundo año de educación muggle, y ambos sabemos que Charles no está tan adelantado en sus estudios y sería cruel con él ponerlo en ese estrés, las citas de juegos son de dos a cuatro, habla con mi madre para concretarlas luego del primer picnic de herederos, y si solo quieres pasar un rato con él, siempre lee en jardín interno de seis a siete, y le gusta la compañía que lleva sodas de uva" James suspiro contenido antes de levantar su vista._

" _Gracias"_

" _No agradezcas, ya era tiempo que sacarás la cabeza de tu culo, solo no prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, si dices que vendrás al día siguiente, ven al día siguiente aunque sean solo unos minutos, no lo lastimen, su corazón no puede contener rencor pero el mio si, y él es nuestro hijo tanto como tuyo, y lo protegeré incluso de ti o de mi" los ojos de Sirius eran salvajes, pero eran veraces._

" _Lo juro, Sirius, lo juro"_

" _Entonces vamos por buen camino, siempre eres bienvenido aquí Prongs" La sonrisa ahora de Sirius era relajada, y James sintió que las cosas podrían mejorar, tal vez no tendría a su hijo en casa, y no podría darle un beso de buenas noches, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de tener una relación real con él, de conocerlo realmente, porque vivió cinco años con él y no tenía idea de que tenía un gato, o plantas en su balcón, o que dibujaba, y él ocupaba la habitación de juegos como un almacén de los libros desechados de Charles, jamás en sus cinco años le compró un regalo de navidad o cumpleaños. Si lugar a dudas fue un pésimo padre para Harry, un gran padre para Charles, pero uno horrible para Harry, y no tenía un solo hijo. Con esa resolución agradeció eternamente la última voluntad de sus padres, rompía su corazón, pero su hijo era cuidado amado, y educado con amor y buenos valores en las manos de sus amigos._

* * *

 _ **Jardines de la mansión Malfoy, anfitriones del picnic de herederos, Wiltshire, intrazable.**_

 _Desde los Weasley hasta los Rossier, asistían a los picnic de herederos, era una buena forma de encontrar alianzas entre los padres, hablar de negocios, y buscar expertos en las distintas ramas de la magia, los niños podían encontrar amistades, Harry estaba paseando por el lugar y sacando pequeñas muestras de algunas plantas muy raras en el jardín y acariciando algunos pavos reales que se acercaban de vez en vez a él, Neville estaba en los talones de Harry intentando mantener su ritmo, tanto en la caminata como en la conversación, había algo muy interesante para Harry en conversar con números, aveces incluso frustrante, Neville había cogido el código que utiliza Harry pero necesitaba un tiempo para mantenerse al día con su amigo._

 _Ya había escrito la carta a tía Eileen para que evitará que las termitas llegarán a comerse su casa, su padre lo había dicho, las termitas podían comerse casas enteras, abuelita Walburga, ahora podía decir su nombre sin que mi lengua se trabe, me esta enseñando a ser un heredero, tío Sirius y tío Moony me enseñaban a ser un niño, y ella a ser lo que la sociedad espera de mi, realmente no sé qué puede esperar la sociedad de un niño de cinco años, pero algo esperan, le cuento a Neville que quiero estudiar a la sociedad, estoy practicando un idioma entre nosotros dos, es solo de números, es un código realmente, tío Sirius tiene en su biblioteca una sección completa de códigos y como descifrarlos, y absolutamente increíble, Neville entendió como se habla con el código pero aún no tiene fluidez para hablarlo sin que se trabe su lengua, aquí hay muchos niños, hace poco vi un niño muy rubio siendo arrastrado por dos niños más grandes, eso no se hace, algo malo puede pasar si se van lejos de los adultos, tío Sirius dice que es malo, y que los adultos son los guardaespaldas de los niños, nos dejan jugar y divertirnos pero evitan que pase algo peligroso, como cuando Neville estuvo a punto de caer del balcón. Papá dijo que iba a venir un ratito, pero algo me lleva a buscar a ese niño muy rubio, Rome esta en mis talones y creo que a cada paso se ve más grande._

 _Acabamos de dar la vuelta a una cara de la casa, es una gran casa tanto que parece un castillo, Neville esta en mi espalda algo inquieto._

" _Neville, ¿Puedes ir por tío Sirius? Siento algo extraño" Neville me miró asustado, antes de cuadrar sus hombros, una hada bajo a su hombro, sin que Neville se diera cuenta de ello, la pequeña personita alada me giño un ojo como cuando tío Sirius va a hacer algo malo._

" _Buscaré al niño rubio, tengo a Rome así que no te preocupes" Neville asintió antes de echarse a correr._

 _Rome tomo un tamaño descomunal, era muy grande incluso un poco más grande que tío Sirius como cuando se convertía en perro, Rome me hizo subir a su lomo antes de empezar a trotar a un lugar en especifico, los niños grandes salieron corriendo de alguna parte, el niño rubio estaba atado y un par de hombres muy feos le estaban quitando su tunica, mientras lo tocaban, no entendía muy bien porque lo hacían pero el niño rubio estaba llorando. Rome rugió y yo le pedí a mi magia que los detuviera, uno de los hombres tenía una mano donde esta con lo que se hace pipí y tío Sirius me advirtió que jamás debo dejar que alguien me toque ahí, y el otro hombre estaba detrás del niño rubio con sus pantalones abajo, ambos se quedaron congelados, el niño rubio me miró con sorpresa, ahora solo debía esperar a que tío Sirius llegará, tío Sirius era muy bueno arreglando cosas y en situaciones malas. Sin saber porque tome una foto con la cámara que me había dado tío Moony._

 _James había llegado al picnic casi temiendo que terminará, de niño jamás había ido a uno, toda su infancia la había pasado casi en el extranjero, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sus padres eran exploradores y no estaban en ningún lugar cerca de dejarlo solo en casa mientras ellos iban a investigar o estudiar alguna cosa de relevancia, así que respiró tranquilo cuando vio el picnic aun en los jardines con los niños revoloteando por doquier y los adultos con un ojo vigilante mientas conversaban de negocios con otros padres, se acercó a Sirius quien sonrió satisfecho, al parecer tenía otro punto a su favor. Hablo con él exactamente tres minutos antes de que un niño un poco gordito llegará corriendo y casi sin aliento, Sirius entro en modo protección de inmediato._

" _Neville, Neville, respira, respira ¿Qué sucede?"_

 _El niño respiró cuatro veces antes de calmar su respiración._

" _Harry y yo estábamos tomando algunas muestras del jardín y acariciando los polluelos cuando Harry vio que dos niños grandes arrastraban a uno muy rubio y quiso saber porque, dimos la vuelta al castillo y Harry sintió que habían problemas y me mando a buscarte, vi como los niños grandes volvieron pero el niño rubio aun no, Rome se hizo más grande y Harry fue a buscarlo" Sirius juro pesado enfrente de Neville quien lo miro asombrado, tomo al niño en brazos antes de ir donde Narcissa._

" _Cissa, cuida de Neville hay dos niños perdidos, junta a los demás algo extraño sucede" Su prima asintió antes de diplomaticamente empezar a reunir a los asistentes, James en ningún momento dejo el lado de Sirius, quien se transformo en perro antes de correr donde Neville había visto a Harry por última vez._

 _La imagen que encontraron fue sorprendente, su hijo estaba en los lomos de quien el presumía era Rome, quien ahora tenía el tamaño de un pony, dos hombres tenían medio desnudo u amarrado a un niño que reconoció como Draco Malfoy, otros tres tenían un montón de objetos en las manos y todos estaban congelados, absolutamente petrificados, James entro en modo auror de inmediato y lanzó un patronus para que fuera por refuerzos, se acercó al niño para alejarlo de esas basuras, el niño no estaba petrificado solo amarrado, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, con paciencia subió los pantalones, vio como Rome bajo un poco sus patas delanteras, Draco corrió al inmenso animal y se refugio en los brazos amorosos de su hijo._

" _Papá, tío Sirius, gracias por venir, ese hombre de ahí estaba tocando donde tío Sirius dijo que era prohibido tocar por los adultos a los niños, traje la cámara que tío Moony me dio y saque unas fotografías" Tanto él como Sirius estaban estáticos, su hijo había petrificado a cinco magos adultos, quienes no podían luchar con la magia de Harry y estaban en el mismo lugar donde Harry los había sorprendido._

" _Gracias Harry por ayudar, ¿Porque no llevas a Draco con la tía Cissa?" El niño asintió antes de llevarse a Draco aun acurrucado en él donde estaba ahora el picnic, una vez que Harry y Draco habían desaparecido la magia de ambos chocó contra los dos abusadores, ambos tenían sus pantalones abajo, uno incluso había estado apoyando su miembro en el trasero del niño, su magia reaccionó en respuesta, y le pidió a la dama magia que no pudiera usar su herramienta para nada más que orinar por el resto de su vida, quién al parecer estuvo de acuerdo con su petición porque los órganos reproductores de ambos fueron disminuidos. Los aurores llegaron minutos después._

 _Papá ha venido mas seguido desde el día de picnic, draco tambien ha venido mucho y suele esconderse tras de mi, es algo extraño, mi hermano ha venido algunas veces pero cada vez que ve a Neville o Draco se pone disgustado, a ambos nos encanta el pastel pegajoso de chocolate, tia Eileen nos ha estado enseñando a todos a tocar un instrumento, a mi me ha presentado al arpa, es maravillosa suena tan dulce, pero papá ha estado hablando con tio Sirius sobre lecciones de defensa lo que sea que eso signifique, por el momento entre Neville y Draco es bueno tener compañía constante espero con ansias mi cumpleaños._

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

 _ **Yo estaba felizmente escribiendo alguna de mis múltiples ideas cuando sentí una presencia aterradora en mi espalda, Algo de sudor bajo por el costado de mi rostro antes de ver el mal personificado.**_

 _ **-Ne. Kyara, hace ¿Cuanto tiempo las actualizaciones en revisión ortográfica?- Su voz era demoníaca.**_

 ** _-Hee... ¿Un par de meses? Sabes que no hay beta y como que me niego a conseguir una._**

 ** _\- Eso no es escusa! Meses! Meses! esperando la actualización para que tu hayas saltado a la siguiente gran idea y no hayas actualizado, es preciosa y tu no actualizas!- En ese momento el miedo recorrió mi piel he hice lo único cuerdo en mi vida tomar un pantalón y zapatillas antes de correr, esa mujer es peligrosa, para el funcionamiento de la vida._**

 ** _Así que aquí esta, luego de correr por mi vida, darme cuenta que este estaba listo para la publicación he decidido (Obligatoriamente) aparecer otra vez, soy un asco de persona, Lo sé, mi mente nunca esta en lo que debe, felicitaciones. tomatazos y algo de hielo para los hematomas son siempre bien recibidos._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hoy baile con papá

**_Su dulce y olvidadiza escritora: Hahaha! No he muerto! (aún!)_**

 ** _Kyara (musa en huelga): Solo porque aún no atrapan tu trasero escurridizo, mi querida creadora._**

 ** _SDYOE: Y no lo harán! Me esconderé con mi programa para escribir bajo la cama! Es un plan maestro! Nadie sospechara!_**

 ** _Kyara: ¿Bajo la cama? ¿Ahí no está Aoi?_**

 ** _SDYOE: ¿Aoi? ¿Mi conciencia?_**

 ** _Kyara: Que tengas tu mente fracturada y cada una de tus habilidades tenga un nombre y color favorito no te da derecho a olvidar a algo de ti misma!_**

 ** _SDYOE: He he he he! Yo solo te recuerdo porque escucho tu voz en mi cabeza y porque me impides quemar cosas._**

 ** _Kyara: Solo olvídalo y ponte a escribir, la noche no es muy larga._**

 ** _Exención de responsabilidad: No eres el más brillante de tu generación si aun no lo adivinas._**

* * *

 _Un pequeño ruido de rocas chocando me aseguro que delta estaba en su lugar, una rama rota me informo que Omega estaba en posición, los cascos de caballos nos avisaron que objetivo estaba en camino, moviéndome entre las ramas frondosas active el mecanismo que me había llevado dos semanas crear y montar, entre Draco y Neville habíamos llegado al plan, si alguien lo hubiera visto, podría haber dicho que sus movimientos eran tan gráciles como los de un felino, cuando su parte estaba lista y su objetivo en la mira, delta y omega hicieron su parte su objetivo conocido como Charlus Potter, su hermano menor por algún tipo de tiempo que no sé tomó el tiempo en conocer quedo recubierto en miel mezclada con el lodo de las bombas fétidas y algunas plumas que Draco había traído de casa, una variedad cultivada por Neville del lazo del diablo que solo quería jugar colgando a cualquiera que se acercará de sus tobillos tenía a Charlus boca abajo, un flash de una cámara coronó la broma, a los tres les molestaba que desde que supo que era el niño que vivió, y toda esa fanfarria pensará que era mejor que el resto, aparte de jurar que era el heredero Potter, y eso a él le molestaba enormidad, ya que por su gran bocota estaba siendo invitado a cada fiesta del té para tener reuniones con herederas, los grandes Lord de las casas sabían que yo existía y trataban de presionar un contrato de matrimonio, pero como futura cabeza de familia era imposible por lo que tanto abuela Walburga o sus perrospadres aceptarán, el siempre sabría que tanto Lily y James Potter eran sus padres biológicos, aunque no viviera con ellos, por lo menos su padre intentaba estar con él lo más posible, viniendo tres veces por semana con soda de fresa o uva, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y debatir los engranajes de una buena broma, pero su madre prácticamente lo había olvidado, siempre enviaba ese pastel de fresas, pero aún así no tenía ni el más mínimo contacto con ella, hubiera deseado que Charlus no deseara tener contacto con él, era molesto, un matón y poco ágil, siempre caía en las trampas que tenía Siri por la casa en un afán de mantener a los tres en las puntas de sus pies, habían pasado cinco años desde ese funesto picnic, y dos años desde que él padre de Draco había fallecido cuando intentó tocarlo sin sus guantes, había descubierto que su magia era purificadora, cualquier mal que entraba en contacto directo con el se eliminaba o disipaba, por ejemplo Moony aún era un Hombre lobo, solo que ahora no era una maldición en su sangre, podía cambiar a voluntad, había recibido un impulso en su magia y ya no dañaba su cuerpo, si decidía al fin tener un cachorro con Siri el sería muy feliz, él quería un maldito hermano que no estuviera celoso porque se podía mover más rápido que el, aprender más rápido que él, hacer magia sin varita (No es que él lo supiera) Que prácticamente viviera más que él, era molesto no poder hablar ni compartir con él, y sentía a Siri y Moony más sus padres, especialmente porque lo aceptaban sin tapujos, cada rareza descubierta en el la analizaban y lo instaban a que aprendiera a controlarla, como cuando descubrió que podía hablar con Rome, sonaba más a maullidos para ellos pero aún así no cuestionaban su habilidad en expansión, hasta el momento podía hablar halcón, lechuza que era muy distinto al dialecto halcón, Rome, que era casi un idioma completamente distinto al de otros jaguares, también hablaba hipogrifo y grifo, estaba aprendiendo a hablar unicornio y dragón, aunque a los duendes les entendía perfectamente así que su lengua era casi como el inglés para él, por muy Gobblegook que fuera._

 _Una vez con la foto en sus manos hicieron su camino a la casa, cuando estaba en la entrada a la cocina, hizo tronar sus dedos índice y pulgar, fue recompensado con un grito que sonaba muy femenino del bosque, sonrió antes de ir a robar las galletas a Mimi._

 _James, Sirius y Remus podían oler una travesura a kilómetros, no por nada fueron los merodeadores, James se lamentaba que Charlus no había conseguido el genio Potter para realizar travesuras, pero si el imán para problemas, y la mala vista, claro que tenía un don en transformar cosas a su voluntad pero cuando descubrió que era el niño que vivió se había vuelto arrogante, su dulce niño había desaparecido tras un niño mimado y arrogante. Tanto él como Lily estaban limitando todos sus beneficios, era bastante malo ver como todos sus esfuerzos para hacer de Charlus un chico de bien sin humos en su cabeza o un ego demasiado inflado, solo esperaban que su hijo entendiera que esto era por su bien, ningùn buen hombre hacía alarde de sus habilidades, las guardaba, y en silencio cuando nadie miraba las sacaba a relucir, dándole así un buen nombre por lo que puede hacer y no por un accidente mágico que casi le cuesta la vida a toda su familia. Los tres caminaron con sus sentidos expandidos, sabían que una buena broma se había efectuado, planificado, armado y llevado a cabo con éxito bajo sus narices._

 _Charlus Potter estaba en un muy inflado vestido muy rosa, colgando de sus tobillos dándoles a los recién llegados la vista de unas bragas con ovejitas, que saltaban por todo el tejido._

 _Harry escuchó la risa perruna de Sirius antes de despachar por chimenea tanto a Neville como Draco, cada uno con su respectiva copia de la fotografía tomada, el había ocupado algo de su magia y plasmado el cambio de los ropajes de Charlus en las fotografías. Una vez con sus amigos, compañeros de juegos y estudios, también cómplices, y hermanos de armas idos a la seguridad de sus mansiones, èl tomó el Flu hasta la casa de tía Eileen, lo último que vio fue a su padre reprimiendo una sonrisa y arrastrando a un Charlus apestoso, el amaba a su hermano menor, pero no le gustaba en lo que se había convertido._

 _Hizo su salida triunfal en la salita de recepción de tía Eileen, al estar tan afín con su magia y la magia del ambiente significaba que él no se llevaba bien con los viajes mágicos, si la situación lo permitía él podía llegar con elegancia y arrogancia que se esperaba del heredero Potter pero usualmente si solo era un viaje donde sus amigos o donde su querida tía Eileen, solo terminaba repantigado en las salas de recepción privadas de las mansiones._

 _Hizo su camino hacia la habitación de Severus, no estaba muy seguro de porque sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él, él iba una vez mínimo a la semana solo para asegurarse de que Severus estuviera ahí mismo, era totalmente una estupidez pero, lo hacía, solo estaba ahí parado mirándole, curioso a su estado de éxtasis permanente, el sabia, algo dentro de él le decía que iba a despertar pronto, hoy era un día especial, era un día helado de enero, el cumpleaños de Severus, el tendria la edad de sus padres su madre magia no lo hubiera suspendido en el tiempo esperando algo, u alguien como ella le había comentado un día, no por eso Severus saldría ignorante de su impuesto éxtasis, madre magia le contaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, alimentaba su mente con sus propios secretos y enseñanzas, sería algo agradable poder hablar con él, poder compartir con otro estudiante de la magia misma sus anécdotas o conocimientos de su extravagante profesora, que les enseñaba mientras dormía. Nadie había dicho que la magia era muy normal, la magia era extravagante porque no tenía límites, un mago con el conocimiento adecuado podría salir solo con su varita e internarse en la aventura, un mago solo necesitaba tener la inteligencia suficiente y una gran imaginación para sobrevivir, y su varita claro._

 _Se estiró al costado del cuerpo durmiente del chico que había conocido segùn tío Tobías cuando tenía solo dos años, el se sorprendió muchísimo cuando supo que desde ese día él había sido un visitante dispuesto, hasta ahora todas las semanas desde que fue introducido en los viajes mágicos, hacía paradas constantes en la casa de tía Eileen. Se recostó al costado de Severus cuando lo sintió moverse, Severus jamás se movía, él estaba en una sola posición en su cama, fue aplastado por el abrazo de oso de Severus muy sorprendido, podía escuchar la voz de madre magia sobre sus cabezas._

 _"Mi dulce y tímido Harry, pronto estará despierto, y tendrá una fijación contigo" Madre magia canturreo antes de desaparecer, él gruñó con disgusto, ateniéndose de sus clases de gimnasia se escabulló de los brazos de Severus que lo apretó contra él, no queriendo dejarlo ir. Así lo pillo tío Tobías que venía con una cámara, su maldita suerte dictaba que tío Tobías había encontrado su cámara perdida de su accidentada llegada a casa, una mirada sorprendida estaba impresa en su cara al ver a Severus moverse en su cama, su dedo en el botón de captura, el no iba a ver el fin de esto ¡jamás! Dijo lo único que vino a su cabeza._

 _"Madre magia dijo que despertaría pronto, aunque eso puede significar unos días, un par de meses o en dos años, pero dijo que iba a despertar por lo que sí lo hará, esto debe ser alguna señal." Jamás había visto esa mirada en la cara de tío Tobías, su cabello encanecido, salpimentado como decía tía Eileen, con la mirada triste y cansada, tenía chispas de felicidad siempre que el estaba en la casa pero nada le quitaba la tristeza de ver a su hijo en la cama, sin poder cumplir sus sueños, sin moverse ni responder, solo viendo la cara detenida en el tiempo de su único hijo, ya que era peligroso que su esposa tuviera otro bebé, el ver a su hijo moverse con la promesa de que la madre magia lo despertará en un futuro cercano, eran tantos años de espera que el hombre lo robo de los brazos de su hijo para tomarlo en sus brazos en un abrazo a muerte._

 _"Gracias, gracias, gracias" Él entendía una infinidad de cosas ya que sus padres lo instaban a que cumpliera con sus sueños y dudas, si él quería estudiar porque en la luna no había queso, sus padres simplemente lo motivarían a saber el porqué de ello, pero aún así no entendía porque tío Tobías le estaba dando las gracias._

 _" Eres bienvenido tío, pero no entiendo porque" El solo había transmitido lo que madre magia había dicho._

 _"Por traer la esperanza, eres el único con la suficiente afinidad con la magia para saber cuándo Severus despertará, han sido tantos años, tantos Harry, que pensaba que jamás despertaría, el debía ser mayor, cumplir con su sueño de ser el maestro pocionista más joven en siglos, pero el solo se detuvo en el tiempo, mi corazón se alegra en el comunicado de madre magia y agradece al mensajero, mi querido Harry." Podía sentir gotas de agua chocar en su cabello largo, nada podía cortarlo, ninguna tijera, navaja u otro elemento filoso podría cortar su cabello, y a veces era una lata mantenerlo fuera del camino, especialmente cuando estaba trabajando en pociones con abuelita Walburga. Sintió como el abrazo se hizo más profundo, un gruñido poco amistoso hizo que Tobías lo soltara._

 _"Él es mío, nada ha de dañarlo, cuídalo por mí mientras llega el momento de despertar papá" Severus estaba medio sentado en la cama con cara de pocos amigos, antes de volver a caer en el éxtasis, abrazando una almohada que apareció de nada, el bordado en plata de la funda de esta se le hizo algo muy familiar._

 _Tobias cayó de rodillas, él no podía creer lo que había pasado, su hijo simplemente le había dado una advertencia, como si no hubieran pasado años en éxtasis, como si solo fuera una mañana calurosa de verano cuando el iba a despertarlo para que le acompañara en el alguna excursión por alguna hierba, madera o lo que fuera solo para pasar tiempo con él, y su hijo solo le gruñía por tener que dejar de dormir, su hijo era bastante mala leche si lo despertaban._

 _"E-el, el s-solo m-me a-advirtio, como si nada hubiera pasado… " La voz de tío Tobías era un mero susurró sorprendido pero se podía apreciar la calidez y amor en esas palabras._

 _" Tranquilo tío Tobías, ya ha de volver, solo falta un poco, para que puedas salir de excursión nuevamente con él, solo un poco más de paciencia" El hombre asintió mientras miraba como su hijo se acomodaba con la almohada, ya no parecía atrapado en el tiempo, solo un muchacho remolón durmiendo apaciblemente en un día frío de invierno. Sonrió antes de acercarse para dejar un beso en la frente de Severus, su pelo estorbando el camino, solo a él se le ocurre gastarle una broma a madre magia, aunque era un corte favorecedor, ya que no era terriblemente largo alrededor de su cara, pero la trenza que tenía que hacer para manejar el resto del cabello lo irritaba ya que está terminaba en los lugares más impensables. Salió de la habitación con tío Tobías quien con una sonrisa feliz poco le faltó para correr a contarle a su esposa de lo sucedido, el hombre compuesto, poderoso, con un ingenio y astucia temible, parecía un niño con subidón de azúcar, o con mascota nueva, sintió mucho amor hacia tío Tobías quien después de tantos años aún guardaba la esperanza de que su hijo fuera a despertar y su esperanza y fe fue recompensada, por lo menos ahora que madre magia había dado su palabra a tío Tobías él tenía algo a lo que adherirse._

 _Mientras tío Tobías corría a la cocina,o el saloncito púrpura donde tía Eileen solía sentarse a leer o crear obras de arte que luego eran vendidas en las mejores galerías, el se dirigió a la sala de música, desde que las termitas volvieron a atacar el piano en la mansión por tercera vez, se rindió y simplemente iba a la paz que emanaba la sala de música de los Prince, quienes le dejaban a su aire para que pudiera componer las letras que le susurraba el viento, le cantaban las flores, y el mar cada vez que iba le contaba sus historias de amores que trascienden a través de la historia, en esta sala, él podía darle rienda suelta a su magia y las letras que navegaban por su alma, dándole una salida productiva y buena a la magia extra en su núcleo._

 _En toda la mansión Prince se pudo escuchar una canción de cuna que hablaba del mar._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la sala de música, pero imaginaba que mucho ya que su papá fue por él._

 _"Harry lo siento, pero Charls debe entender que los amigos de Harry no se tocan, que no se debe enojar con sus padres por ser enseñado, Prongs ser bueno igual que Flor, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para él ¿Porque Charles no entender eso papá? Harry quiere comprender porque es así Charls, pero Harry no entenderlo" Terminó con un bostezo, antes de acomodarse en los brazos de su perro padre. Sirius sonrió, cada vez que estaba muy concentrado en algo o medio dormido Harry solía hablar así, en tercera persona, era algo que ni siquiera Prongs sabía, su madre lo había descubierto cuando Harry estaba tan concentrado modificando una poción que no se dio cuenta de estar hablando así, realmente jamás se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía, se llevó a su hijo que balbuceaba cifras numéricas mezcladas con notas musicales a su mansión, el día de hoy ya había tenido demasiadas aventuras, dentro de unos meses Harry cumpliría once años, su cachorrito estaba tan grande, pero seguía acariciándose contra él o Moony esperando mimos de ambos._

 _Se despidió de los Prince que se veían positivamente motivados, la razón de su vida había regresado, Severus despertará pronto, aún como un niño, todos aquellos que conoció o fueron sus amigos eran ya adultos, pero el despertara, no podía negar que al crecer le faltaron las pullas sarcásticas del chico, nadie mejor para subirte el ánimo o destruir tu ego que la lengua filosa de un Prince-Snape, el chico era lo mejor de ambas familias._

 _Harry fue despojado de sus ropas y vestido por un pijama por su papá, él siempre podía contar con que su papá lo encontrará en cualquier parte donde estuviera. Entreabrió sus ojos cuando un regalo de madre magia se manifestó, el solo había dado la señal que deseaba convertirse en un sanador cuando madre magia le dio la habilidad de leer los núcleos y auras mágicas, esa onda permanente de magia que desprendía un mago o bruja, que te hablaba de lo que estaba mal con ellos._

 _Su papá siempre tenía este color gris azulado, como sus ojos a su alrededor, como todos los Black que había conocido, Babo Remus tenía un pulso de magia ámbar a su alrededor, como sus ojos, tía Eileen tenía una magia verde menta, el había visto otras auras mágicas como entrenamiento, por si alguna vez se activaba por sorpresa como en este momento no fuera abrumado, él sabía cómo pulsada la magia de una persona o criatura embarazada, era suave, arrulladora, con un murmullo calmante, su papá ahora tenía ese murmullo calmante, solo que era doble, su papá iba a darle hermanitos._

 _"Papá, Harry cansado, pero Babo será feliz, como Harry es, Harry tendrá hermanitos que podrá cuidar y mimar" Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el arrullo de su papá, se sentía bien ser arrullado así, sintiendo un beso en su frente se durmió._

 _Sirius miró a su hijo, porque Harry era su hijo, que alguien se atreviera a decir lo contrario, sino fuera porque era el heredero Potter y todo lo que eso significaba le hubiera cambiado el nombre hace mucho tiempo por el Black. Sabía que su magia se estaba comportando extraño pero la voz adormilada de Harry le confirmo porque, estaba impregnado, sabía que Harry había sido muy vocal acerca de tener hermanitos durante tres años, y tanto Neville como Draco envalentonado por la audacia de los dos, ya que tras aquel incidente era un poco retraído, no era como si Harry le permitiera hacerlo, Harry era demasiado amoroso para dejar atrás a alguien que había tomado en su manada de juegos, para Harry Draco era su hermano de armas, el iría al infierno y más allá si eso significaba mantener a su hermano a salvo. Los dos muchachos apoyaron activamente la demanda pasiva de su mejor amigo, y hermano de crianza, era bastante divertido de ver, cada cumpleaños tanto de él como de Remus los tres arman protestas activas con que se merecían hermanitos a los que malcriar y pasar su legado, iniciándose en las delicadas artes de ser un buen bromista y no ser atrapado en el intento. Al parecer Remus había sido más potente que su hechizo anticonceptivo, porque si Harry se notaba medio dormido, ya estaban mínimo un mes de gestación, sonrió con cariño al ver la cara que pondría mañana Harry cuando se acordará, tendría que hacer una cita con el medimago para que lo revisara, y asegurarse de que los tres demonios personales lo acompañarán para que se quedarán tranquilos acerca del asunto sino jamás iba a ver el final de la preocupación de sus tres cachorros, ya había podido con tres exuberantes niños, que eran un Potter con un cuarto de Black en sus venas con el temperamento Evans, un Longbottom altamente motivado que también tenía sangre Rosier en sus venas, haciendo que cuando el niño quería terriblemente malicioso y acertivo, y un Malfoy-Black, una mezcla terrible para cualquiera que fuera humano, ya que el niño tenía la confianza, el carisma, y la apariencia de un Malfoy, y la inteligencia aguda, la determinación y poder de un Black, los Black eran terriblemente poderosos, pero ninguno podía sostener una vela en el poder que Harry sostenía, los tres por separados eran peligrosos, y juntos eran temibles, se compenetran entre sí tan bien que a veces podían hacer una charla triple, cosa que enloquecía a Cissa ya que según ella eran Taaaaaan monos cuándo lo hacían. Con un resoplido se fue a su habitación, lo más probable era que Minerva renunciara en cuanto conociera a los tres gatos, ya que solían jugar bromas a la gente y jamás terminar atrapados, realmente un fin si le preguntaban, y secretamente tanto James como Moony también pensaban así, ese don en especial les habría sido de mucha ayuda en sus días escolares._

* * *

 _Se estaban escondiendo de tía Cissa que tenía el extraño don para encontrarlos y vestirlos de las formas más ridículas, lo peor era que al tener los ojos más verdes que ella había visto en su vida y el cabello largo ya que no podía ser cortado sin el permiso expreso de madre magia y abuela Walburga aprobaba su corte de cabello, por esa razón ella solía meterlo en metros y metros de tul y gasas, quejándose que cuando fuera mayor ya no podría hacer eso, él no hallaba el momento se diera cuenta que era demasiado mayor para ser una muñeca de prácticas de tía Cissa, para lástima de Draco que al ser su hijo estaba al servicio de muñeca permanente porque él también llevaba el cabello largo, ya que él también sería el Lord de su casta y era una tradición llevarlo largo, en los Potter no había cosa tal como el cabello largo, ya usualmente éramos exploradores o magos de batalla, así que no funcionaba del todo bien, pero los Black si llevaban el cabello largo, el solía amarrarlo en un moño desordenado, con los mechones cortos de este por todas partes de su cabeza al final era solo una cola más larga la que terminaba amarrada todo el día, el resto de su cabello tenía vida propia, la maldición de los Potter, como decía Prongs. Con un suspiro miro a Omega, dio un asentimiento, la fiera estaba fuera de rango, Beta salió detrás de un arbolito interior de tía Cissa, gracias a su don él era quien menos era atrapado, ya que las plantas usualmente lo camuflaban, por suerte los Longbottom no usaban el cabello largo, ya que Neville no sabría qué hacer con él, aunque sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio sucio con esa mirada de sueño eterno que se cargaba Nev hacia a varias niñas reírse tontamente, sus lentes, cosas molestas, recientemente madre magia se los había traído, ya que su vista de las cosas que estaban a su alrededor que confundía la mierda fuera de él, las auras de las cosas, las personas, colores, colores, sombras y más colores, los lentes regulan lo que quería ver, ya que si él quería ver el aura de alguien específico era solo esa aura que podía verse con los lentes, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto a estas cosas, quedaban atrapadas siempre en el tabique de su nariz, no se caían incluso si estaba de cabeza, no se podían olvidar ya que si las dejaba en la mesita de noche, e iba por el desayuno a medio paso del comedor estas cosas aparecían en su nariz, ¿Como infiernos iba a conseguir trabajar a través de su vista si no se desprendía de las cosas? ¿Hmm? Mere magia era muy sobreprotectora. Me acerque a Draco para quitar unas pelusas que se habían adherido a su cabello al ocultarse en la canasta del tejido, cuando un rayo rubio, no tanto como Draco, pero reconociblemente rubio atacó, ¡Neville fue secuestrado! El simplemente se quedó junto a Draco intentando no respirar, cuando sintieron una puerta cerrarse y un chillido sabían que había perdido a Neville._

 _Se miraron el uno al otro con un suspiro de satisfacción, siempre era secuestrado alguno de ellos a fin de mes para la foto mensual, pero esta vez tenían repuestos, sintió un pánico alarmante cuando un rayo rosa atacó de alguna parte llevándose a Draco, el miedo se materializó en una bola apretada en su estómago cuando vio a su tía Cissa con la Tía Andrómeda y la tía Eileen, y ella tenían tul y gasas en sus manos, una mano tapo su boca antes de ser absorbido en un mundo de tul y gasas._

 _Lo sentaron en un banco, tenía zapatillas de seda en sus pies ¡Unas jodidas zapatillas de seda! También llevaba un vestido púrpura, y medias, era un niño, ¡Un chico! ¡Tenía la fontanería equivocada para usar vestidos! Tanto Draco como Neville estaban vestidos como niños, como verdaderos herederos ¿Porque él no? Para peor hoy habría una fiesta de té, en la salita donde ellos están pegados a su asiento, los si había algo peor que ser raptado para ser vestidos de cosas extravagantes era una reunión social mientras ellos estaban vestidos así, él vio con pánico como el flash rosa entraba vestido como un chico y con su forma, él quería morir. Ella lo miró con algo de pena._

 _"Es para protegerte HarryPooh', eres demasiado amable para tu bien y Tobías nos quemará a la brasas si alguna chica siquiera se te acerca, andan con trasladores y pociones de compulsión, mamá es sanador y como no están ancladas a mi es más fácil quitarlas, solo por favor se la dulce prima de Draco ¿Si?" Bueno eso era una preocupación real, le hice un gesto despectivo para cambiar mi cabello a uno rizado rubio como el de tía Andrómeda, aunque ella era pelinegra, pero su marido era rubio._

 _La fiesta de té era un desastre y seis madres de alta cuna fueron acusadas de llevar pociones de coacción para que "Yo" me fijara en sus engendros endogámicos. Era tan terrible._

 _Por lo menos el colegio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina ya que sus padres se habían mantenido rigurosos sobre qué no estudiar nada más allá de la teoría mágica por si mi intelecto lo llevaba más allá, debía tener algo divertido que aprender Hogwarts cuando ingresara habían dicho, así que agradecía que no quedara mucho tiempo para entrar, y aunque sabia que el material escolar no duraría mucho en sus manos aun tenia que hacer el esfuerzo de ir, madre magia le había dicho que Severus se encontraría con el en la escuela, y según madre magia Hogwarts era el edificio mágico mas interesante en inglaterra ya que el resto estaba en gales, y el estaba muriendo por ir a ver las ruinas de los templos druidas, según lo que había leído estaban tan cargados de magia que el lugar se sostenía en si por la magia innata de la tierra, eran ruinas porque los bombardeos que sufrió gran bretaña en los años treinta/cuarenta por Alemania los había dañado un poco pero no dejaba de ser interesante, tanta historia guardada en un solo lugar. Tío Tobías me balanceo ritmicamente para luego pasarme a papá, quien puso mi peso ligero sobre sus pies y empezar a bailar conmigo aprovechandose que estaba vestido como chica, bailo conmigo con cariño pero en silencio dejando que me perdiera en mis pensamientos. Prongs tomo el relevo tras el._

 _-Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? Me di cuenta muy tarde que te había perdido en mi vida pero jamas dejare de amarte, eres mi hijo, mi dulce bebe, jamas podre dejar de hacerlo sabes- El susurro contra mi cabeza. La curiosidad era algo que se llevaba en la familia._

 _-¿Porqué?- Susurre contra su pecho, Prongs era un hombre bien construido, tan alto como tío Tobías, pero mas amplio de espalda y pecho como el abuelo, Así que su figura me cubría completamente._  
 _-Los bebes necesitan de la magia de sus padres los primeros siete días con un exigencia mayor, por eso no hay tantos gemelos mágicos por ahí, tu madre se hizo cargo de Charles, pero yo me hice cargo de ti, tu núcleo mágico siempre tendrá algo de mi en ti, siempre, y siempre tendré algo de ti en mi, aunque vivas en la China mágica.- Me miro con ese cariño que siempre me miraba y ahora podía entender era amor, y beso mi frente mientras Remus tomaba el relevo en el baile, solo pude sonreír por el resto de la noche._

* * *

 _¡Bien hecho chicos! ¡Un gran capítulo!- Sentí varias miradas a mi alrededor fulminando mi existencia._

 _¡Aun sigo en coma! ¡Prometiste que me sacarias del coma en este capítulo!- Un Harry molesto afirmaba con su cabeza a la afirmación de Severus._

 _Hee… Solo unos dos capítulos mas, no desesperes o simplemente le entregó a Harry a otro.-_

 _Mi aura infernal fue destruida por una rubia hiperactiva que me tacleo._

 _Kyara! ¿ Cuando aparezco yo? Eh, eh , eh quiero salir pronto.-_

 _Será luego- Las miradas burlonas de mis emociones y conciencias me fulminaron ella no estaba en la lista de este casting._

 _Perdón la tardanza pero he tenido cosas que hacer, intento mínimo escribir mil palabras cuando pillo momentos libres y armar las historias que tengo en lista pero hasta que no pille un equilibrio las continuaciones serán espaciadas entre sí._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Pd: si alguien sabe como se escribe bien el idioma duende por favor_ _ **¡Pase el Memo!**_ _Y el próximo capitulo que esta siendo beteado es el doble de este, un beso! Espero mis tomates!_


End file.
